Ohshin High School
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Ini adalah kisah kehidupan sekolah biasa seorang siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo. Bersama teman-temannya yang begitu berwarna./ Apa maumu heoh? / Mati saja kalian / Tao-ah, aku bukan Liu /Yadong! / Sialan, Antagonisnya kambuh lagi- -/ YAOI. KYUNGSOO!Main
1. Prolog

**Title :** Ohshin High School

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Kaisoo. Chansoo.

**Genre** : FriendShip, Romance, little humor

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : Teen

**POV**: author

**Summary : **Ini adalah kisah kehidupan biasa seorang siswa bernama DO Kyungsoo. Bersama Chanyeol sahabat raksasanya yang selalu menganggap Kyungsoo belahan jiwanya. Jongin sang pangeran sekolah tanpa celah dikesempurnaannya. Lay yang mengganggap dirinya keturunan roh kegelapan. Baekhyun yang haus akan pujian fansnya. Dan Sehun sang poker face kaya raya yang life! KAIDO/CHANDO.

"Ohshin High School"© 2013 by Thewi Choi

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan helaian daun maple, seakan ikut menyemarakkan aroma musim semi tahun ini. Sehelai daun lagi-lagi jatuh dan terbang di langit cerah. Menari-nari diudara hingga akhirnya mendarat ditelapak seorang namja bermata bulat.

Namja itu menggenggam helaian daun itu sambil tersenyum cerah. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat masih dibalut seragam sekolah dengan sweater hangat karena memang hawa khas musim dingin masih terasa. Rambut hitamnya ikut tersapu angin yang berdesir pelan.

Matanya bersinar memandang gerbang yang bertuliskan Ohshin High School yang berdiri kokoh.

'Hidupku memang tak seindah kisah-kisah yang pernah kau baca, juga tidak menyedihkan hingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menangis pilu. Memang kisah ini tak patut untuk kubagi. Bukankah dunia mempunyai dua sisi. Langit dan bumi. Hitam dan putih. Asam dan manis. Semua terkesan biasa dan tidak istimewa. Dan kehidupan itulah yang akan menjadi object utama kisahku. Tentang persahabatan, cinta, keegoisan, dan pengkhianatan. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Dan ini adalah kisahku...'

.

.

.

KARAKTER:

Kyungsoo (D.O)

Name : Do Kyung Soo

Age : 17

Hobby : Memasak

Seorang murid SMA angkatan kedua yang sangat manis. Periang dan ceria. Kadang galak terhadap hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Namun dia memiliki ketulusan hati yang luar biasa. Hidup dengan neneknya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal sejak dia berumur 7 tahun. Mengidolakan Jongin yang begitu sempurna untuknya.

Chanyeol

Name : Park Chan Yeol

Age : 18

Hobby : Membuntuti Kyungsoo

Murid SMA angkatan ketiga, tetangga dekat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sering memanggilnya Wildyeol (Si Liar yeol) karena suka sekali bertingkah liar jika bersama Kyungsoo. Bertingkah konyol dengan mengganggap Kyungsoo adalah kekasihnya dihadapan semua orang dengan tidak tahu malu. Memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Yang Mulia(MAMA). Sering menjadi korban kekerasan Kyungsoo sendiri karena dengan bodohnya mempersembahkan dirinya sebagai 'Budak' Kyungsoo.-_-

Jongin

Name : Kim Jongin

Age : 18

Hobby : Tersenyum

Namja tampan kelewat tampan! Prince sekolah, ace sekolah, apapun itu selalu menjadi terbaik. Mempunyai fansclub sendiri dan dia pun tak pernah tahu sejak kapan klub aneh itu muncul. Easy going pada siapa pun termasuk pada semua orang. Sering merenung jika seorang diri. Tipekal orang yang akan tersenyum meskipun ada sebuah masalah yang hebat menimpanya, hingga tak ada satupun yang tahu kesakitannya.

Sehun

Name : Oh Sehun

Age : 16

Hobby : Nothing -_-

Murid yang baru saja sekelas dengan Kyungsoo karena angkatan pertama dia berada dikelas Spesial (tempatnya para jenius dan kaya). Mengundurkan diri kekelas reguler karena ingin memberontak. Cucu dari pemilik Ohshin High School. Rumor mengatakan Sehun adalah anak kejam yang mendorong temannya sendiri kejurang saat camping. Mempunyai tatapan kosong yang membuat siapapun akan takut jika memandangnya.

Baekhyun

Name : Byun Baekhyun

Age : 16

Hobby : Beraegyo ria

Murid angkatan pertama yang sangat imut. Haus akan perhatian sekitarnya. Merasa cemburu berat saat dua orang yang begitu terkenal disekolah malah memperhatikan Kyungsoo, bukan dirinya. Kekanak-kanakan dan sangat pendendam. Mengerjai Kyungsoo habis-habisan karena dia tak mau ada yang bisa menandingi dirinya.

Lay

Name : Lay

Age : 17

Hobby : Apapun yang berbau mistis

Namja sekelas dengan Kyungsoo. Mempunyai keyakinan bahwa dirinya adalah titisan roh kegelapan. Sehingga sering sok-sok'an menjadi peramal, bahkan kerasukan. Sering mengeluarkan aura suram sehingga kadang temen-temennya takut sendiri. Selalu memakai jaket hitam dengan sebuah boneka voodo ditangannya. Chanyeol sangat pada orang ini.

Tao and the gank

Name : Tao

Age : 17

Hobby : Membully siapapun yang ketahuan menyukai Jongin.

Pelopor fansclub Jongin. Entah kenapa begitu suka membully dan mengejek Kyungsoo karena dia tahu Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Orang yang konyol karena segala gertakannya benar-benar tidak berguna. Mengganggap Kyungsoo adalah Rival sejati. Sedang Kyungsoo akan bersikap seolah tak mengenal namja ini jika namja ini mulai kumat. Karena menurutnya Tao itu abstrak, dan itu memalukan. Selalu berpikir tak ada yang berhak membully Kyungsoo selain dirinya –entah kenapa. -_-

Luhan

Name : Xiao Luhan

Age : 17

Hobby : Melukis

Murid yang nantinya masuk kekelas Kyungsoo. Orang yang suka sekali tersenyum dan ramah dihadapan semua orang. Jauh dari lubuh hati Luhan terdalam tersimpan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan dan gelap. Kyungsoo selalu beranggapan Luhan ada princces yang sebenarnya karena sikapnya yang baik dan anggun. Sangat Misterius. Luhan sering sekali terlihat tersenyum dengan tatapan yang kosong bahkan terlihat menyeringai.

Yesung (Wali kelas kyungsoo)

Name : Kim Yesung

Age : 27

Hobby : Makan

Wali kelas Xb. Guru tersantai, paling urakan, namun begitu mengerti murid-muridnya. Selalu memecahkan permasalahan dengan caranya sendiri. Guru dengan aliran abstrak dengan segala jiwa masa mudanya yang bebas. Suka sekali mengganti nama orang seenaknya.

.

.

.

STORY :

Kisah ini menceritakan kehidupan Do Kyungsoo seorang siswa tingkat dua Ohshin High School bersama Chanyeol sahabat kecilnya. Bertemu hal-hal baru yang membuat kehidupannya semakin menyenangkan dan berwarna.

Meski tak semulus yang dibayangkan. Karena memang sikap Kyungsoo yang tidak dapat melihat orang bermasalah, maka diapun selalu tidak sadar sudah masuk terlalu jauh dalam urusan itu.

Bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin dia pun mulai membuat orang-orang itu mempercayainya dengan membantu memecahkan masalah mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapat teman-teman yang unik. Teman yang begitu sayang bahkan proktektif sekali padanya.

Berharap Hingga hari kelulusan dia terus menjalani masa mudanya dengan penuh semangat bersama teman-teman berharganya.

Berpikir tidak ada yang lebih indah dari masa-masa sekolah. Karena ketika kita melampaui batas itu hanya kehidupanlah yang akan kita pikirkan kemudian.

Segala kebodohan, keluguan, kekonyolan teman-teman yang begitu disayanginya. Apa yang lebih berharga dari itu?

Teman! Just it.

.

.

.

PREVIEW!

"Aku namja dan tidak menstruasi."-Kyungsoo

.

"Nona Kue beras...:)" –Jongin

.

"Ini penghinaan!" –Baekhyun

.

"Tapi sayang bokong Baekhyun itu kurang berisi" –Chanyeol

.

"roooh kegelapaan... fufufuuu~" –Lay

.

"Tidak tau?" –Chen

.

"Kyung, Jangan mencariku jika kau bermasalah dengannya" –Xiumin

.

"Aku TAO! Akan selalu mengawasimu DO KYUNGSOO!" –Tao

.

"WildYeol mati saja kau!" –Kyungsoo

.

"Ohhh, mungkin aku hanya teringat burung hantu milik tetangga kudaku. Hehehe" –Yesung

.

"Jangan sentuh aku" –Sehun

.

"teman?" –Luhan

.

.

.

Halooo, haii. #melambai

Saia datang dengan ff kaiso pertama ini.

Mungkin beberapa bakalan nanya laah? 'Ini bias saya kemana?'. Ga kemana-kemana kok, Cuma saia simpen karena belum nemu karakter yang cocok.

Saia pengen banget padahal masukin semua member, tapi mungkin lama karena alur yang sekarang belum ... jadi anggap aja semacam kayak kejutan gitu. Luhan juga sebenarnya masih jauuuh bgt munculnya. Tapi karena karakter ini orang begitu mengena jadi dikenalin aja toh.

Orang-orang yang saia perkenalkan diatas adalah orang-orang yang bakal muncul begitu saja ketika saia mencoba memikirkan alur cerita ini. Anggaplah orang yang bakal sering muncul.

Kunjungi blog saia Thewi Cloudself wordpress. Ato ga search Thewi choi di google, entar ada kok blog saya. Disana biasanya saia akan memback up ff saia lebih awal. Disana udah chapter 1 sih. Karena ini sebenarnya Cuma buat sarana promo. Ga kenapa-napa sih, saia takut dihapus sama admin sini ajah. Beberapa temen saia bilang ffnya ngilang tanpa jejak.


	2. Chapter 1 : Winter To the New Class

**Title :** Ohshin High School

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Kaisoo. Chansoo.

**Genre** : FriendShip, Romance,

**Warning **: YAOI! TYPO!

**Rating** : Teen

**POV**: author

**Summary : **Ini adalah kisah kehidupan biasa seorang siswa bernama DO Kyungsoo. Bersama Chanyeol sahabat raksasanya yang selalu menganggap Kyungsoo belahan jiwanya. Jongin sang pangeran sekolah tanpa celah dikesempurnaannya. Lay yang mengganggap dirinya keturunan roh kegelapan. Baekhyun yang haus akan pujian fansnya. Dan Sehun sang poker face kaya raya yang kesepian. KAIDO/CHANDO.

"Ohshin High School"© 2013 by Thewi Choi

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan helaian daun maple, seakan ikut menyemarakkan aroma musim semi tahun ini. Sehelai daun lagi-lagi jatuh dan terbang di langit cerah. Menari-nari diudara hingga akhirnya mendarat ditelapak seorang namja bermata bulat.

Namja itu menggenggam helaian daun itu sambil tersenyum cerah. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat masih dibalut seragam sekolah dengan sweater hangat karena memang hawa khas musim dingin masih terasa. Rambut hitamnya ikut tersapu angin yang berdesir pelan.

'Hidupku memang tak seindah kisah-kisah yang pernah kau baca, juga tidak menyedihkan hingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menangis pilu. Memang kisah ini tak patut untuk kubagi. Bukankah dunia mempunyai dua sisi. Langit dan bumi. Hitam dan putih. Asam dan manis. Semua terkesan biasa dan tidak istimewa. Dan kehidupan itulah yang akan menjadi object utama kisahku. Tentang persahabatan, cinta, keegoisan, dan pengkhianatan. Aku Do Kyungsoo. Dan ini adalah kisahku...'

.

#Chapter 1 : Winter to the new class!

.

Ruangan itu masih temaram dengan gorden yang masih rapi menutupi jendela. Sebuah rak buku kecil nampak mengisi kekosongan yang ada dipojok ruangan itu. Nampak sebuah figura kecil bertengger diatasnya. Menampakkan seorang namja kecil bermata bulat sedang digandeng –tepatnya dipiting oleh namja lain yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Ireona..." sebuah suara bergetar namun terdengar lembut menyapu pendengar sang pemilik kamar. Seseorang yang masih nampak bergulung dibalik selimut berpenghangat itu bergerak. Sedikit menyingkap selimut nilanya dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Nampak caramel bulat itu mengerjap pelan.

"Kyungsoo...?" Kali ini suara itu diiringan suara pintu yang terbuka. Terlihatlah seorang wanita tua dengan garis usia disana sini.

"Bangun nak. Ini sudah pagi." Lanjutnya lembut. Kyungsoo menyibakkan selimutnya setelah meregangkan ototnya.

"Halmeoni, hari ini sekolahku libur. Lagi pula ini masih dingin sekali." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menguap lebar. Nenek Do tampak tertawa kecil.

"Lalu kau mau bermalas-malasan? Bangun dan bergeraklah sedikit." Kata Nenek Do lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan menggerakkan lehernya yang sedikit pegal. Matanya kemudian menatap aneh pada sebuah figura dirinya dan orang yang menjepit lehernya dengan lengannya yang kekar. Terlihat seperti adegan penganiyaan menurut Kyungsoo. Dan dia bersumpah demi apapun dia tak pernah mau difoto seperti itu. Lihat saja wajah Kyungsoo disana, jauh dari kata bahagia. Tak seperti 'tiang listrik' yang seenaknya merangkul dirinya dengan penuh cinta itu, tersenyum lebar. Lebar. Sangat lebar. 'Mengerikan'batinnya.

"Kyungsoo, tolong antarkan kue beras kerumah Chanyeol sebentar!" teriak sang nenek dari luar.

"Ye halmeoni"Dibalas sahutan yang tak kalah nyaring dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan membuka gorden yang ada dibelakangnya. Dari balik kaca bening itu Kyungsoo mengamati keadaan diluar kamarnya yang sepenuhnya didominasi warna putih. Salju.

Kyungsoo segera bergegas kebawah untuk menemui neneknya dan melaksanakan tugasnya. Tak lupa dia membalik figura yang tadi terus dipelototinya. Entah kenapa dia kesal sekali dengan tiang listrik yang ada difotonya itu.

Dia tak butuh mandi karena suhu saat ini benar-benar cukup untuk membuatnya beku. Dia hanya gosok gigi dan mencuci mukanya kemudian memakai pakaian tebal dan menghilang dibalik pintu utama sambil membawa bungkusan yang dititipkan neneknya tadi.

Samasekali tak mendengar suruhan neneknya untuk mandi karena namja manis itu sudah pergi. Yang ada dipikirannya cepat menyelesaikan tugas dan kembali bergelung dengan selimut tercintanya.

.

.

.

"Huuuuufttt..."Kyungsoo kembali meniup-niupkan telapak tangannya yang kedinginan. Bibir dan pipinya merona dengan sendirinya karena suhu yang teramat dingin. Memang aneh, namun itulah yang terjadi. Kyungsoo terlihat seperti seorang putri salju sekarang dengan kulit putih serta bibir dan pipi yang merah merona.

Kakinya yang pendek berjalan dengan hati-hati karena salju yang menutupi jalan yang dilaluinya. Salah-salah dia bisa tergelincir.

Rumah Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terpaut empat buah rumah dari rumahnya. Namun karena medan saat ini sangat berbahaya –karena Kyungsoo ceroboh dan sering terjatuh-, Kyungsoo pun jadi kesal.

"Aku ingin cepat pulaang..." rengeknya entah pada siapa. Disebelah kirinya tampak beberapa bocah sedang bermain salju dengan lincahnya. Kyungsoo pun berpikir keras, kenapa anak sekecil itu tahan sekali dengan suhu yang menurutnya kejam ini.

"Putrii saljuuu!" teriak seorang anak bertopi rajut biru sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Didepan anak itu terdapat sebuah boneka salju yang nampak belum selesai sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo celingukan lalu menunjuki dirinya sendiri setelah sadar maksud anak itu.

"aku?" tanyanya bodoh. Anak-anak itu cekikikan.

"Kyungsoo unnie, ayo bermain!" ajak anak yang satunya. Kyungsoo merengut, tetangga kecilnya itu lagi-lagi memanggilnya unnie.

"Tidak selama kau memanggilku unnie. Weeekk!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya lalu mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi kumpulan bocah-bocah yang mulai melemparinya dengan bola salju itu. Terdengar suara tawa dari anak-anak itu karena mereka mulai saling melempar bola salju satu sama lain.

Setelah agak jauh Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh dengan kelakuan para tetangga kecilnya itu. Yaah setidaknya masih ada yang bersemangat dimusim yang kaku ini. Tanpa dia tahu sedang meninjak es yang licin, dan ...

"WAAAA! Akh.."

_BBBRUUUUKKK!_

Kyungsoo pun terjatuh dengan indahnya. Tubuh kecil itu tertengkurap dengan sempurna. Posisi yang sangat memalukan memang. Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo terdiam, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Bungkusan kue beras yang ditujukan untuk Chanyeol terlempar agak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo terjatuh.

"Sakiit..."ringisnya pelan. Kyungsoo perlahan mengangkat kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa berat. Diikuti bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Dan kini Kyungsoo berhasil menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Namja manis itu terduduk diatas salju sambil memegangi hidungnya yang tadi sempat terbentur es. Kepalanya menunduk saat merasakan nyeri dibagian hidungnya itu.

"Gwaenchanayo?" sebuah suara ramah terdengar dipendengaran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih menunduk sambil mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau yakin? Aku kira tadi itu benar-benar sakit" ujarnya lagi. Kyungsoo menggangguk pelan lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya segera membulat saat tahu siapa orang yang ada didepannya.

"Jongin Sunbae?" ucapnya kaget. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memegangi hidung terjatuh begitu saja.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatir. Apalagi sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat seperti orang yang kepalanya tidak beres. 'Apa dia terbentur sesuatu'batin Jongin bingung. Kyungsoo terpaku menatap wajah tampan itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Ini kali pertama –selama dia mengenal pangeran sekolah itu- dia berada sedekat ini dengannya. Hanya beberapa cm saja, kontan itu membuat Kyungsoo terserang mati suri mendadak.

"Hei..." panggil Jongin.

Dan ...

_CROOOT!_

Darah segar muncrat begitu saja dari lubang hitung Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mimisan. Jongin memekik kaget.

"Yaa! Hidungmu berdarah!" paniknya sambil memegangi bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersadar lalu menyapu philtrumnya. Dan segera matanya membulat lagi saat menemukan darah di tangannya.

Kyungsoo tertawa gelagapan sambil terus menyapui hidungnya dengan lengan jaketnya sendiri.

"Hehe... tidak apa. Tadi hidungku terbentur" cicitnya pelan. Kyungsoo merutuki keadaannya ini. Sungguh! Ini pertama kalinya Jongin sedekat ini kenapa dia harus melihat kejadian yang memalukan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo segera mendongakkan kepalanya berniat menahan darah yang terus mengucur dari hidungnya. Beberapa tetes darah sudah membasahi baju dan salju yang ada dibawahnya.

Jongin segera merogoh sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya, lalu menempelkannya pada hidung Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin yang satunya menahan Kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Diam, jangan bergerak dan jangan mendongak" ujarnya lagi. Kyungsoo terlihat bingung. Jongin terkekeh. Perlahan Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya mengikuti arahan tangan Jongin dibelakang kepalanya.

"Kalau mimisan jangan mendongak nanti darahnya kembali kelubang hidung dan bisa membeku. Lalu masuk kesaluran pernafasan. Salah penanganan bisa membuatmu tidak bisa bernafas. Bahaya bukan?" jelasnya lembut. Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

"Yang benar itu, begini" ucapnya sambil memencet sedikit puncak hidung Kyungsoo. Sapu tangannya yang sedari dipengangnya diberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Eh?" Kyungsoo merona seketika.

"ini adalah cara yang kubaca dibuku. Memencet puncak hidung akan membuat pembuluh darah yang pecah menutup. Lalu nanti akan berhenti" ujarnya sambil terus memandangi hidung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandangi paras sempurna Jongin tanpa berkedip. Tampan, Pintar, Kaya, Ramah, berkharisma. Ratusan kata tak mampu menjabarkan image Jongin dimata Kyungsoo. Namja yang setahun diatasnya itu benar-benar ...

"Sempurna..." lirih Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin lagi karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas. Kyungsoo kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri lalu menggeleng cepat. Jangan lupakan ekspresi blanknya saat itu.

Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Sepertinya sudah berhenti. Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Jongin.

"Terimakasih" ujar Kyungsoo pelan saat sudah berdiri sempurna. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengambil bungkusan Kyungsoo yang tadi terlempar lumayan jauh. Memberikan pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam.

"Jalan sedang licin, jalannya hati-hati saja. Nanti terjatuh lagi" Nasehat Jongin sambil mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan tampang polos. Membuat Jongin sedikit gemas. 'Anak ini lucu' pikirnya.

Kemudian kaki panjang Jongin mulai berjalan melewati Kyungsoo setelah melempar senyum terbaiknya.

"Sunbae!" pekik Kyungsoo nyaring. Jongin berhenti lalu berbalik memandang namja yang memanggilnya kelewat semangat tadi.

Kyungsoo nampak sedang meremas-remas bungkusan ditangannya itu. Terlihat sekali anak itu sedang gugup. Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, namja manis itu pun merogoh bungkusan yang ada ditangannya dan mengeluarkan sepotong kue beras.

"Ne?"sahut Jongin lembut. Kyungsoo pun berjalan kaku menuju Jongin, bahkan hampir menyerupai sebuah robot. Astaga anak ini...

"U-untuk sunbae"ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah tegang sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue beras yang diambilnya tadi. Jongin menyambutnya dan memandang bingung benda yang ada ditangannya itu.

"ini...Kue beras?"tanya Jongin tidak yakin. Kyungsoo tersenyum aneh.

"Ne. Tidak suka ya?" tanyanya sedih. Jongin menggeleng lalu memandang takjub kue beras itu.

"Kau tahu aku sudah lama sekali tidak memakan kue ini. Terima kasih ya" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang merah.

"Be-benarkah? Maaf hanya bisa memberi sepotong. Ini titipan nenekku"kata Kyungsoo malu-malu. Jongin merubah raut wajahnya kaget.

"Apa tidak apa memberiku satu? Ini kan milik orang lain" Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil, mencoba sedikit lebih santai.

" Tidak, ini aku yang membuatnya sendiri kok. Anggap saja ucapan terimakasihku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengguknya. Tidak. Kyungsoo tidak bohong. Kue itu memang buatannya tadi malam. Kyungsoo memang tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan neneknya yang kelihatannya sangat merindukan kue tradisional Korea itu.

"Kau memasak? Keren sekali. Ah ya, aku harus pergi ne. Terimakasih kuenya, Nona Kue beras..." ucap Jongin lalu segera berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi dengan sepotong kue beras ditangannya.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Jongin yang mulai menjauh dengan berbunga-bunga. Tapi tunggu dia memanggilnya apa tadi?

"Nona kue beras..."

Seketika Kyungsoo merasa muram. Lagi-lagi dia disangka yeoja, dan lagi apa-apaan itu embel-embel kue beras? Jika itu orang lain, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah mengamuk. Tapi karena itu Kim Jongin, dia takkan marah, lagipula bukankah itu terdengar manis. Jongin pasti tidak mengenalinya karena memang Kyungsoo adalah anak yang biasa-biasa saja disekolah. Jadi jangan salahkan Jongin memanggilnya begitu karena memang namja tampan itu tak tahu nama Kyungsoo meskipun satu sekolah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin lebar dengan tatapan kosong yang aneh. Bahkan beberapa orang yang melewatinya sempat berpikir anak manis itu sedang kesurupan.

Jongin sendiri terus berjalan sambil mulai mengigiti kue beras yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Sebuah senyum terukir manis dibibirnya.

"Mashita..."

.

.

.

"Kyungie baby...!" teriak seorang namja tinggi ketika mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri didepan pintunya. Namja yang ada didalam foto dikamar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol.

Dengan sekuat tenaga namja yang sebenarnya tampan itu menerjang tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sampai limbung kebelakang.

Kyungsoo diam dengan perempatan yang muncul dikeningnya.

_JDUAAAAGHHH!_

Pekikan keras terdengar ketika dengan kejamnya Kyungsoo menedang raksasa didepannya itu sampai terguling dilantai.

"Berhenti menerjangku begitu, Wildyeol!" geramnya dengan kaki yang masih menginjak-injak punggung besar Chanyeol. Untung saja kyungsoo tubuhnya kecil dan tidak begitu bertenaga. 'Apalah arti tendangan dari seorang bocah!' teriak Chanyeol dalam hati.

Kyungsoo melengos lalu segera masuk kedalam rumah Chanyeol, meninggalkan tubuh Chanyeol yang tak berdaya didepan pintu.

"Yeol, ibumu kemana?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan bungkusan yang dibawanya dimeja makan lalu berjalan menuju wastafel disudut dapur untuk mencuci tangannya. Chanyeol menyusul Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin mencari selingkuhan buat dijadikan appa baru" ucapnya santai dan disambut lemparan sapu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Iyayaa... Ibu kerumah temannya. Akukan becanda. Hobby sekali menyiksaku, baby" ratap Chanyeol menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendesis sambil menggumamkan sebuah kata berulang-ulang. 'BODOH!'.

"Uooh, kue beras" girang Chanyeol ketika menemukan sebuah bungkusan berisi kue beras. Kyungsoo masih tampak acuh dengan membuka-buka lemari berisi perkakas dapur. Mengambil sebuah toples dan memasukkan semua kue beras itu kedalam toples.

"Buatanmu ya Kyung?"

"Ye, Halmeoni tiba-tiba minta dibuatkan." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Mata hitamnya memandang tangan terampil Kyungsoo yang memasukkan kue dengan telaten. Tapi tunggu, apa itu? Chanyeol menemukan sebuah bercak aneh berwarna merah dijaket Kyungsoo. Alisnya mengerut aneh saat memikirkan zat apa yang menempel dijaket Kyungsoo.

"Kau lagi Menstruasi ya?" tanyanya bodoh. Kyungsoo hampir saja terjengkang mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku namja dan tidak menstruasi. Kenapa orang-orang sering memanggilku yeoja sih!" umpatnya kesal.

"Tapi itu darah kan?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan raut serius. Kyungsoo cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku terjatuh dan mimisan tadi" Chanyeol segera meneggakkan tubuhnya.

"Terjatuh? Kau tidak apa?" segera air mukanya berubah drastis. Tidak ada lagi Chanyeol yang konyol yang disebut Kyungsoo dengan WildYeol. Kyungsoo menggangguk saat dirasakannya Chanyeol mulai menarik tangannya keruang tengah dan mendudukkannya disofa depan TV.

"Kenapa kau ini selalu ceroboh! Tau begini aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri, tinggal telpon saja apa susahnya sih! Membiarkan anak seperti mu berjalan sendirian itu berbahaya" gerutu Chanyeol sambil melepaskan jaket Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merengut hebat. Selalu saja begini, jika Kyungsoo jatuh pasti Chanyeol akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Dan itu membuatnya seperti seorang bocah yang tak sanggup melakuakn apapun dengan benar.

"Kau tidak tahu ya setiap hari aku selalu takut kalau-kalau kau hilang begitu saja. Terjatuh kesungai, atau terjatuh lalu dilindas mobil, tersesat dikota. Bahkan terkubur dalam salju karena badan kecilmu itu!" Cerocosnya tidak masuk akal. Terus saja berbicara hal yang menurut Kyungsoo absurd sambil memasuki kamarnya dan mengambil jaket baru untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya acuh sambil merogoh saku jaketnya. Dan tangan mungilnya menemukan sapu tangan biru awan dengan bercak darah. Sapu tangan Jongin.

Astaga dia lupa mengembalikannya.

"... Lalu siapa yang repot?" sambung Chanyeol sambil memasangkan jaketnya yang kebesaran pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera memasukkan Sapu tangan itu kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Yeol. Lagipula ada Jongin Sunbae tadi yang menolongku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar menatap Chanyeol yang kini menuju keruang belakang. Menumpuk jaket kotor Kyungsoo didalam mesin cuci. Segera kepalanya menyembul dari pintu mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol melotot hebat.

"Kau ditolongnya? Waah, aku yakin Jongin Cuma kasian padamu, seperti dia kasian pada anak kucing yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang tempo hari" Ujar Chanyeol santai tak memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang mulai memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Lagipula aku seangkatan dengan Jongin, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku sunbae atau Hyung begitu" Protes Chanyeol sebal sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap malas Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada satupun yang mencerminkan kau lebih tua dariku selain tubuh raksasamu itu, WildYeol!" balasnya kejam. Chanyeol seakan terlempar kedalam jurang mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Jahatnya kau Kyungie..." lirih Chanyeol Sambil menyapu matanya sok sedih. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas dengan sebuah cubitan super kencang dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Ada yang lecet tidak?" tanya Chanyeol lagi setelah puas menarik pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cengengesan lagi. Matanya menyipit imut sambil menunjuk lutut kanannya yang masih tertutup celannya.

"itu sakiiitt...~"

Setelah mengobati sekaligus menceramahi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol pun memutuskan mengantarkan anak didepannya ini. Anak ceroboh seperti Kyungsoo bisa bahaya dibiarkan berjalan sendirian. Berada ditingkat kedua sekolah atas tak membuat Chanyeol percaya pada Kyungsoo. Apalagi setelah dia mendengar anak itu terjatuh dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang bisa dibilang tidak jauh itu. Tingkat cerobohnya sudah diambang batas.-_-

Kyungsoo hanya memandangi punggung besar Chanyeol yang ada didepannya. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya memastikan medan yang akan ditempuh Kyungsoo cukup aman. Aiih, ini seperti akan perang.

"Yeol, aku bisa pulang sendiri" gumam Kyungsoo lagi. Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah seram.

"Tidak akan!" desisnya dingin. Kyungsoo sweetdrop seketika.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah pada sahabat raksasanya ini. Langkahnya terus membawanya mengikuti Chanyeol hingga dia mendengar sebuah panggilan dengan suara cempreng namun terkesan manja.

"Chogyoo..."

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Matanya terpaku saat menemukan seorang berwajah imut dengan puppy eyes sempurna memandangnya penuh harap. Ayeliner hitam pekat nampak menghiasi sisi matanya nan sipit. Kepalanya ditutupi topi rajut putih dengan poni yang masih menutupi keningnya.

Tubuhnya tak lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika disejajarkan dua orang ini akan mempunyai tinggi yang sama. Bibirnya merah dengan mata coklat yang lembut.

_Buuuingg... Buingg... Cliiinkkk...!_

'Hoooo... imutnyaa!' teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati. Mata Kyungsoo sendiri terlihat berbinar-binar mengagumi sosok imut didepannya ini. 'Ini sangat indah!' Batin Kyungsoo menangis terharu. Selama ini dia hanya disuguhi pemandangan Raksasa berwajah seram yang selalu membuntutinya kemana pun –Read : Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" ujarnya lagi dengan suara manja, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Ne?"

"Bisakah menunjukkanku alamat ini?" tanyanya lagi dengan raut imut. Tangannya menunjukkan sebuah note berwarna softpink bertuliskan alamat yang ditujunya. Kyungsoo mengamatinya sebentar.

"Ah, ne. Aku tahu..." jawabnya riang. Bocah imut yang ada didepan Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak memandang senyum Kyungsoo nan lebar. Senyuman tertulus yang pernah dilihatnya selama ini.

"Ooh, ya. Dimana?" ujarnya lagi namun kali ini terdengar lebih datar. Kyungsoo samasekali tidak menyadarinya karena dia terus saja mengoceh tentang arah alamat yang dutuju orang didepannya ini.

"Kyungiee... kukira kau hilang!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang overprotektif. Bergelantungan pada tubuh yang lebih mungil itu tanpa menyadari seposang mata sipit memperhatikannya.

"WildYeol!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil menyikut kejam hidung Chanyeol hingga namja bertubuh tinggi menggelepar tak berdaya ditanah bersalju. Sosok imut yang ada didepan Kyungsoo hanya menganga melihat adegan kekerasan didepannya tadi.

Chanyeol mengelus hidungnya yang mungkin saja tidak mancung lagi gara-gara Kyungsoo itu. Sosok imut yang sedang cengo itu segera mendekati Chanyeol.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya khawatir. Chanyeol memandang sosok itu bingung.

"Nuguya?" tanyanya bingung. Kyungsoo hanya menatap serba salah, kesal untuk Chanyeol, bingung untuk si bocah imut.

Sosok imut itu mengerjab imut sambil tersenyum malu. Pipinya memerah saat menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya dalam.

"Ahh, Baekyhun imnida" ucapnya lembut. Chanyeol beralih memandang Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didepannya.

"Temanmu? Aku tidak tahu kau punya teman sepermainan yang sama 'bocah'nya denganmu" Kata-kata Chanyeol terkesan aneh memang. Namun Kyungsoo segera mengerti. Chanyeol selalu menganggapnya seorang bocah, dengan sosok bernama Baekhyun ini terlihat begitu kekanakan seperti dirinya.

"Jangan memanggilku bocah, Yeol. Dia hanya menanyakan alamat" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. Baekhyun segera menyodorkan secarik note yang tadi diperlihatkannya pada Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat dimana alamat yang ditanyakan Baekhyun.

"Aahh, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dari sini. Belok kanan kalau ada pertigaan, ikuti jalan sampai kau menemukan Caffe La'Coffie, rumah yang kau cari tak jauh dari sana." Jelas Chanyeol sembari berdiri.

"Kajjaa, Kyungie. Hari semakin dingin, kau harus cepat pulang" Ujar Chanyeol sembari menarik Kyungsoo.

"Bisa antar – ..."Perkataan Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja.

"Sudah ya..bye...~"ujar Chanyeol lagi sambil terus-terusan menarik paksa Kyungsoo. Terdengar samar-samar umpatan sebal Kyungsoo, dan dibalas dengan rayuan laknat dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam memandang sepasang Raksasa dan kurcaci yang semakin menjauhinya. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa badannya tidak lebih tinggi dari orang disebutnya Kurcaci itu.

"Siapa dia?!" decihnya sambil meremas kertas note itu kuat-kuat.

"Ini penghinaan!" umpatnya lagi.

"Tidak ada satupun yang pernah bisa menolak pesona Byun Baekhyun! Tidak ada!" Mata indah itu melirik kearah namja yang terlihat ditarik-tarik Chanyeol.

"Bahkan tidak ada yang lebih manis dan imut dariku, Kurcaci! Kau harus menderita!" geram Baekhyun sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Wooh, imutnya.." telinga Baekhyun bergerak kecil ketika mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Dengan gerakan anggun dia berbalik. Kembali membagi-bagikan puppy ayes andalannya beserta aegyo dengan intensitas super pada dua orang gadis dibelakangnya.

"Noona, bisa minta bantuan tidak~"

_Bliiink...Bliinkk..._

.

"Kyaaa...Imutnyaa.."

.

Dan dua orang itu pun jatuh cinta pada wajah imut itu. Bersiap melakukan apapun permintaan sang Ratu pemilik aegyo terbaik!  
'Hohohooo...' dan Baekhyun pun tertawa dalam hati

.

.

.

Hari pertama ajaran baru dimulai.

Jalanan menuju sekolah Kyungsoo terlihat padat pagi itu. Siswa-siswa berbondong-bondong menuju sebuah gerbang beton bertuliskan Ohshin High School. Beberapa candaan khas para remaja terdengar menbahana disana. Tawa anak-anak bertemu dengan teman sepermainannya ikut menyemarakkan pagi itu.

Semua terlihat begitu bersemangat! Tidak juga. Ada satu yang tidak...

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat mendesah lemah ketika paginya nan cerah itu dikacaukan dengan tawa lebar raksasa disampingnya ini. Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol sudah kerumah Kyungsoo. Berbekal cerita sedih tentang masakan ibunya sendiri yang mengerikan, Chanyeol pun mendapatkan makanan dari Kyungsoo. Jangan salahkan Nenek Kyungsoo yang begitu mudah tertipu muslihat Chanyeol dan akhirnya menyuruh Kyungsoo memasak lagi.

"Auraaa hitaaammm mengikutiiimuuuu...fufufuuu~"

"GYAAAA!" Terdengar pekikan horor Chanyeol yang sangat tidak cocok dengan suara bassnya.

Seorang namja berseragam dengan sebuah boneka voodo yang kepalanya hampir lepas ditangannya muncul tiba-tiba disamping Chanyeol. Membuat namja tinggi itu hampir terjengkang.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Selamat pagi, Lay..." sapa Kyungsoo. Namja yang dipanggil lay itu menatap kosong Kyungsoo sambil bergumam kecil "Selamaatt pagiiii...". Tentu dengan suara bergetar dan rendah.

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya yang merinding sambil menatap namja yang wajahnya hampir separuhnya tertutup dengan rambut itu.'Aku takuutt!' sanubari Chanyeol berteriak.-_-

Entah kenapa dia tak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan teman seangkatan Kyungsoo itu. Saat Kyungsoo ada ditingkat pertama, Chanyeol akan selalu mendatangi kelas Kyungsoo. Dan dapat dipastikan juga Chanyeol pasti akan membawa kabur Kyungsoo menjauh dari pemuda mistis yang sekelas dengan Kyungsoo itu.

Chanyeol selalu bertanya dalam hati apa salah Kyungsoo mendapat classmate sehoror LAY! KENAPAA?! Ok, Chanyeol sudah berlebihan.

"Kau sudah melihat pembagian kelas yang baru?"Tanya Kyungsoo. Lay menggeleng kecil.

"Akuuu sudaaahh meneraaawaangnyaaa...~" jawab Lay dengan suara seramnya lagi. Chanyeol segera mendekat kesisi Kyungsoo. Memeluk lengan Kyungsoo seperti anak yang takut tersesat.

"Roh kegelapaan memilihkan diruaangann yang penuh aura hitaam dan gelap. Kesakitann akan mendera disetiap sudut kelas itu...fufufuuuu~" Kyungsoo tertawa sok mengerti –padahal tidak.

"Ohh ne, apa aku ada dikelas yang gelap itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin. Lay menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam sebentar. Memandang boneka seramnya, seperti berkomunikasi benda mati itu.

"Yaaaa. Makhluk jahat akan menghantuimuuuu tahun iniiiii... hominaaa..."lirihnya serius. Chanyeol meneguk liurnya kasar.

"Kyungieee!" rengek Chanyeol ketika dia tak kuat lagi ditekan dengan aura hitam Lay.

"Berhatiii-hatiii Laaahhh...fufufuuuu~~~" ujar Lay sambil pergi menjauh dari calon classmate dan budaknya itu. Ya ampuun, budak?

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil kabur dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo pun sampai didepan kelasnya yang baru.

Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya di Kelas XI B.

Yaah, namja manis itu menatap kelas barunya yang sepertinya masih belum lengkap penghuninya. Beberapa dia sudah mengenalnya karena sempat sekelas dengannya saat tahun pertama dulu.

Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ada sebuah meja dipojok ruangan. Meja yang penuh dengan benda-benda aneh serba hitam. Terlihat Lay sedang sedang menggumamkan mantera seperti 'homina hominaaah' dengan pelan dan bergetar. Mungkin memantrai meja barunya. #itu mantera squidward Hahaa!

"Roooh kegelapaaann..." desisnya sambil berputar-putar dan menghamburkan sasuatu dimejanya sendiri.

Bagi Kyungsoo, Lay malah terlihat sedang menari balet jika berputar-putar sambil mengangkat tangannya seperti itu. -_-

Kyungsoo mengindahkan Lay untuk sementara. Kyungsoo mengabsen satu-persatu meja bernomor dari deretan depan guna menemukan mejanya. Setiap orang sudah ditentukan posisi duduknya masing-masing, sesuai pengumuman didepan kelas.

"sebelas..dua belass... ahaaa! Tiga belas!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya dibangku barunya.

Meja yang strategis. Berada disamping jendela yang mengarah langsung pada lapangan olahraga. Dari sana Kyungsoo bisa melihat banyak siswa dan siswi baru berkumpul dilapangan. Dan disana juga dia melihat seorang namja tampan berkulit tan sedang memberikan pengarahan pada para siswa baru. Dengan blazer kebanggan sekolah namja tampan itu berbicara dengan kharisma yang luar biasa.

Kyungsoo yang berada jauh dilantai tiga pun sampai terkena bias effect kharisma Jongin. Namja manis itu menopang dagunya sambil menatap lucu Jongin terus-terusan tanpa bosan.

"Sunbaeee...uuhh..."desah Kyungsoo. Aura bunga-bunga menguar dari Kyungsoo, dengan latar suara mantra 'hominaa hominaa' dari Lay.

Dari jendela lantai tiga itu Kyungsoo terlihat begitu senang. Dan tanpa disadari Kyungsoo seorang sosok imut memandang kesal kearahnya dari lapangan olahraga.

Byun Baekhyun, salah satu siswa baru disana. Namja itu tersenyum miring.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Kurcaci!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri tenang diantrian yang lumayan panjang. Makan siang hari ini mungkin akan berbeda karena ini awal bulan. Setiap awal bulan sekolah Kyungsoo akan memberikan makan siang yang istimewa. Entah itu steak, daging sapi atau makanan mahal sejenisnya.

Setelah mendapatkan makan siangnya, namja manis itu duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang sudah diisi siswa yang lain. Kyungsoo menganguk pada siswa yang sudah hampir separuh menghabiskan makanannya itu. Siswa itu balas mengangguk sambil mengunyah makanan mahal spesial bulan ini.

"Ini enak, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau harus mencobanya" cerocosnya dengan mulut penuh. Kyungsoo menyeruput sedikit sup asparagus yang terhidang dinampannya.

"Benar, ini enak Chen-ah" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengecap-ngecap lidahnya. Namja berpipi tirus yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu mengangguk kencang.

"Aku bahkan tak habis pikir, berapa biaya makanan spesial untuk seluruh siswa disini. Jumlahnya saja hampir ratusan. Coba saja hitung" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kekayaan keluarga Oh ini. Ckckck..." timpal namja yang ada diseberangnya. Namja dengan pipi tembem, Xiumin. Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

"Memacari Oh Sehun pasti adalah impian sebagian siswa disini" Sambung Xiumin. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo Kyungsoo. Chen mengangguk heboh.

"Oh Sehun, cucu pemilik sekolah ini. Dia ada kelas percepatan, padahal tahun ini dia masih dikelas X tapi namanya juga jenius. Dia seangkatan kita sekarang. Aku tak pernah bertemu langsung sih"Lanjut Chen.

"kau tidak tahu? Gosipnya waktu di Sekolah menengah dia mendorong teman sekelasnya saat camping. Namja malang itu tidak bisa menuntut karena kekuasaan keluarga Oh. Kau harus berhati-hati, kalau dia tak suka denganmu kreeek! –maka habislah kau... "desis Xiumin dengan suara dingin.

"Jangan memperbesar gosip yang tidak benar Min-ah" sahut Kyungsoo sambil menyendok sup asparagusnya lagi. Xiumin memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kyung, Jangan mencariku jika kau bermasalah dengannya" Ujar Xiumin ogah-ogah. Merajuk rupanya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, si PARK CHANYEOL ini akan bersedia mengorbankan nyawa untuk Kyungsoo Chagi!" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul dengan satu kaki berada diatas bangku yang diduduki Kyungsoo. Berpose bak pahlawan bertopeng dikartun Shincan. Semua yang ada dikantin menatap datar Chanyeol.

"siapa dia?" tanya Xiumin malas sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Tidak tahu. Tidak kenal" Jawab Kyungsoo pendek.

"Aku juga" tanggap Chen. Lalu ketiga melanjutkan makannya lagi. Membiarkan Chanyeol bagai tersapu ombak karena tidak diperdulikan.

'SAKIIIT. SAKIIITTT' sanubari Chanyeol lagi-lagi berteriak sedih.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari sosok imut memandang kosong kearah meja yang ribut itu. Baekhyun berdecih kesal. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mengubah wajahnya lagi.

"Aku mau susu, hyunng~" manjanya pada seorang yang ada disampingnya. Tidak bukan seorang. Tapi beberapa orang. Oh maaf, ternyata itu hampir puluhan. Mereka adalah fans Byun Baekhyun.

"Ng...susu..." desah Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Dan Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan jurus mautnya.

_Clliiink...Buuing..bbuing..._

"'MAMA'!" Dan para pengikut Baekhyun pun segera berhamburan mencari sekotak susu untuknya. #Mama disini adalah panggilan buat Ratu. Ini panggilan kerajaan saat dinasty Joseon.

Sepeninggal fansnya, Baekhyun pun memandang sinis kearah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Seorang namja berkulit putih sedang duduk sembari bersandar nyaman dikursi besar mewahnya. Ruangan yang sangat mewah terasa kontras dengan perasaan sang penghuni tunggal itu. Seragam sekolah Ohshin High School sedikit banyak menyiratkan bahwa anak ini adalah salah satu siswa disana.

Matanya nanar memandang para siswa yang berlalu lalang lewat jendela besarnya. Ruangan istimewa dilantai 4 itu begitu sunyi.

Dia merasa berbeda. Perasaannya jauh dari kata apapun yang melambangkan kesenangan, dia hanya merasakan kekosongan yang teramat dalam.

Mata hitamnya terasa lebih kelam dari hari-kehari. Menunjukkan dirinya begitu terjebak. Terjebak oleh kekosongan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan muda, makan siang sudah siap" sebuah suara dari maid tidak membuat namja itu mengalihkan pandangan kosongnya.

Seiring dengan itu, tiga orang maid segera masuk membawakan nampan berisi makanan mewah. Namja itu melirik sebentar para maidnya itu. Namja berwajah dingin itu berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya.

"Aku tidak lapar" gumamnya dingin.

T.B.C

Belom ada konflik, karena ff ini bener-bener akan minim konflik seperti prolog panjang aja yaa.

Untuk Chapter pertama sengaja bikin panjang dengan 4.647 words. Dan chaper yang selanjut-selanjutnya nanti cuman nyampe 2.000'an lah. Saia ga mau reader pusing karena kepanjangan.

Untuk kepentingan cerita dengan terpaksa saya bikin Jongong begitu sempurna disini. Hahaha... Padahal dari hati yang terdalam pengen banget bikin dia ini sejahat preman kampus, abis item sih. #ga nyambung

Trus ada beberapa perubahan rencana dari prolog sebelumnya, maafkan saya yang tidak konsisten ini. #bow

Kunjungi blog saia Thewi Cloudself wordpress. Ato ga search Thewi choi di google, entar ada kok blog saya. Disana biasanya saia akan memback up ff saia lebih awal.

REVIEW JUSEYO

**Thanks To :**

**Park Ri Yeon****, ****BunnyPoro****, ****chevalo****, ****KrystalCloudsJaejoongie****, **** 1****, ****12Wolf****, ****Jung Eunhee****, ****dyakuro34-7****, ****soo baby****, EmberLiu, WulannS, .**

**Juga temen-temen yang follow dan fav ya.**

Khamsahamida...


	3. Chapter 2 : Baekhyun Attack

**Title :** Ohshin High School

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Kaisoo. Chansoo.

**Genre** : FriendShip, Drama

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : Teen

**POV**: author

**Summary : **Ini adalah kisah kehidupan sekolah biasa seorang siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo. Bersama teman-temannya yang begitu berwarna./ "...Bibir dower! Kurcaci! Pudel rabies! Ratu kegelapan! Jleeb! Braakk!Tolong, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya/ Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak suka padamu/ CH.2:BAEKHYUN ATTACK! YAOI. KAISOO-CHANSOO.

"Ohshin High School"© 2013 by Thewi Choi

#Chapter 2 : BAEKHYUN ATTACK

.

"Aku duluan Kyung..."ujar Chen sembari menyampirkan tas kebahunya. Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, hati-hati..." Kyungsoo kembali sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya. Ruangan sudah mulai kosong, hanya ada beberapa orang dikelas. Termasuk wali kelasnya sendiri, Kim Yesung.

"Byee, songsaennimm...!"teriak Xiumin semangat. Guru berparas manis itu mendelik kecil.

"Jangan teriak-teriak. Pulang langsung kerumah! Jangan keluyuran!" sahut Yesung. Yaah, wali kelas ini memang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan guru. Dia tak pernah mengusung tema formal pada siswa didiknya. Semuanya 'let it flow' sahutnya sok santai.

Kyungsoo menunduk sopan pada Yesung setelah selesai membereskan bukunya. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan melangkah, wali kelasnya yang baru itu memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo kan?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Ne, Do Kyungsoo" Yesung ber'oh ria sambil membuka-buka absennya. Sepertinya dia mencoba-coba mengingat-ingat nama-nama siswa didiknya untuk setahun kedepan.

"Do.. Kyungsoo... Hmm.. sepertinya aku tak asing. Apalagi mata bulat mu itu" ucapnya lagi.

"Meski bukan wali kelasku, tentu guru akan tetap bertemu dengan muridnya disekolahkan?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Mata bulatmu sepertinya aku kenal sekali..." ujarnya lagi. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Ohhh, mungkin aku hanya teringat burung hantu milik tetangga kudaku. Hehehe"ocehnya membuat Kyungsoo cengo. Dia disamakan dengan burung hantu.

"Sudah cepat pulang. Ini sudah sore" Yesung menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo tergagap tidak begitu biasa dengan kelakuan urakan wali kelasnya itu.

"ne saemnim.."

.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai senja saat para siswa Ohshin berhamburan keluar kelas. Baekhyun terlihat berjalan anggun sambil memeluk boneka kelinci putih kesayangannya. Dibelakangnya terlihat beberapa namja mengikutinya dengan tangan membawa tas serta barang Baekhyun. Ok, mereka adalah budak keimutan Baekhyun. Hari pertama masuk sekolah anak itu sudah mendapatkan fans yang fanatiknya luar biasa.

Namja bertubuh pendek itu melintasi koridor yang berbias cahaya senja kuning saat dia beremu pandang dengan seorang namja berkulit putih.

Namja berwajah poker face itu terlihat terus saja melewati Baekhyun dalam diam. Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik memandang punggung besar yang mulai menjauhi dirinya itu.

"Itu? Oh Sehun...?" lirihnya. Namja imut itu berpikir keras. Mungkin nama Oh Sehun memang harus dicoret dari daftar yang dibuatnya. Namja itu benar-benar dingin. Lagi pula menurut informannya Oh Sehun ini sangat berbahaya.

Setidaknya disekolah ini ada dua orang yang tidak tertipu keimutannya. Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol. Dan Do Kyungsoo adalah penghalang si Park Chanyeol itu. Baekhyun berpikir akan memulai dari akarnya terlebih dahulu.

'DO KYUNGSOO...'

.

.

.

Chanyeol memutar-mutar bola basketnya dengan jarinya. Tubuh tingginya bersandar digerbang beton sekolahnya itu. Membiarkan para siswa lain melewatinya dengan senyum aneh. Setidaknya dia benar-benar terlihat keren jika tak ada Kyungsoo disampingnya, karena dia akan bersikap abstrak saat itu juga.

Seorang namja mungil terlihat mendatanginya dengan berlari kecil.

"Chagiyaaa..." Chanyeol berlari dengan gerakan slowmotion menyongsong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memasang muka jijik lalu segera menunduk ketika tubuh besar itu mencoba memeluknya.

"Menjauh kau WILDYeol!" ancamnya sembari menendang-nendang udara membabi buta. Chanyeol tertawa lebar ketika mendapati Kyungsoo kesusahan bergerak dengan tas besar dipunggungnya itu.

"Lihat. Bagaimana kau mau tumbuh tinggi jika membawa beban begitu. Yang ada kau makin cebol" ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik tas punggung Kyungsoo lalu menyampirkannya dibahu kanannya.

"Sialan kau" umpat Kyungsoo. Ditengah cacian Kyungsoo tiba-tiba seseorang memotongnya.

"Chanyeol!" panggilnya. Chanyeol menoleh, begitupun juga Kyungsoo. Segera matanya membulat sempurna ketika dia menemukan seorang Kim Jongin sedang berjalan kearahnya –sebenarnya Chanyeol.

"YO! ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah tidak enak.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengisi posisi kosong klub basketmu"ujar Jongin. Chanyeol nampak kaget.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanyanya. Jongin tersenyum tidak enak.

"Bagaimana ya, hmm... Olimpiade designku dimajukan dan itu pertepatan pada pertandingan basketmu, Yeol..." Chanyeol mengaduh sambil menepuk kepalanya.

"Dasar peot ubanan kepala lapangan terbang seenakknya memajukan tanggal ..." umpat Chanyeol pada sang Wali kota, si penyelenggara. Jongin tertawa.

"Maaf untuk kali ini. Tapi lain kali aku pasti akan membantumu." Ujar Jongin sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol, mencoba menguatkan ketua club basket itu.

"Kau tahu tak ada yang bisa menjadi partnerku sebaik dirimu, pasti aku akan meminta bantuanmu lagi, Jongin" sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo terdiam memperhatikan percakapan dua orang bertubuh tinggi ini. Kepalanya mendongak untuk hanya sekedar melihat Jongin. Sungguh dirinya kini tak jauh dengan batu yang tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Jongin tersentak ketika dia menyadari sosok kecil yang sedari tadi berlindung dibelakang Chanyeol. Jongin bergeser sedikit untuk melihat sosok itu lebih jelas.

Dan dia tertawa saat menemukan Kyungsoo yang tengah menunduk sambil memegang erat ujung seragam Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan tangan mungilnya sudah menempel pada seragam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat ekspresi malu Kyungsoo.

"Nona Kue beras..." panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo mendongak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Aku namjaa..." cicitnya. Jongin semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja seperti panggilan Nona itu cocok untukmu" sahutnya. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Kau kenal dengan bocah ini, Jong?"tanya Chanyeol sembari mencengkram kepala Kyungsoo senaknya. Terlihat seperti adegan raksasa yang akan mencopot kepala mangsanya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia terjatuh. Dia lalu memberiku kue beras"Jelas Jongin.

"Ah, ya. Dia cerita kok, itu kue beras untukku ..."Kekeh Chanyeol bangga.

"Kalian akrab ya" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Sangat, bahkan kami mandi bersama" sahut Chanyeol lalu dihadiahi injakan keras dari Kyungsoo.

"Ti-tidakk, itu umur enam tahun kok" Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Haa, bahkan jika kau mandi bersama pagi tadipun aku tidak keberatan. Dari pada kau sendirian lalu tenggelam dibathtup karena tubuh mungilmu ini, pasti tidak lucukan?"Chanyeol tergelak mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Kau sepikiran denganku Jongin-ah. Hahaha..." Kyungsoo merengut lucu.

"haha...sudah jangan cemberut. Nanti bicara lagi ya. Aku sudah dijemput. Jalga.." pamit Jongin setelah sempat mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Kemudian namja tampan itupun menghilang dibalik mobil mewahnya.

Kyungsoo memandang kepergian mobil Jongin dengan kecewa. Dia ingin lebih lama lagi bersama pengeran sekolah itu. Kyungsoo memaki-maki supir Jongin yang datang terlalu cepat dalam hati.

"Jangan memaki orang yang tak tahu apa-apa Chagi..."gumam Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Kau berisik uh! Dan jangan memanggilku Chagi!"

Tepat saat Kyungsoo meneriaki Chanyeol, seorang tinggi dengan mata panda lewat disamping Kyungsoo. Bahunya sengaja disenggolkan pada namja manis itu hingga terdorong sedikit.

Kyungsoo memandang aneh namja yang berjalan pelan –sengaja dipelankan- itu. Mata berkantung hitamnya memandang menyelidik kearah Kyungsoo. Menguliti Kyungsoo dari atas sampai kebawah dengan wajah sok sangar.

"Apa sih Tao?" tanya Kyungsoo karena tak suka dengan tatapan sok menyelidik itu. Siswa tingkat dua itu melipat tangannya lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Seharusnya dari dulu aku memperhitungkanmu" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan.

"Aku TAO! Akan selalu mengawasimu DO KYUNGSOO! Takkan kubiarkan kau selangkah lebih maju bersama Pangeran JONGIN!"

_._

_Kriiikk_

.

Hening

.

"Kau mau makan apa Yeol?" oceh Kyungsoo yang sudah menjauh dari Tao yang sudah mulai kambuh jiwa 'jonginers'nya.

"Apa saja Kyungie Chagi..."balas Chanyeol ikut-ikutan meninggalkan Tao. Samasekali tidak terpanggil untuk mendengarkan khotbah singkat Tao.

"YA! YAAAAA!" teriak Tao heboh.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tas punggung diatas nakas disamping meja belajar. Kakinya menuntunya kearah sebuah figura yang tergantung apik didinding kamarnya. Foto Kyungsoo saat masih kecil bersama Ibu dan ayahnya.

"Aku pulang..." sapa Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Memandang paras ibu dan ayahnya yang sudah tak diliatnya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tangan kecilnya bergerak menyapu figura itu halus.

"...eomma. appa"

Segaris senyum tulus tercermin disana. Keikhlasan Kyungsoo untuk kepergian orang tuanya benar-benar terpancar.

.

.

.

Pagi menyongsong lagi. Burung berkicau diatas dahan sebuah pohon yang ada disamping kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menendang-nendang selimutnya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu melilit tubuh besarnya. Dia merasa sangat gerah. Ini panas sekali.

Dan aneh, dia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan cepat dia membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya dililit-lilitkan dengan dua rangkap selimut.

"Huwaaa! Eommaa! Kau mengerjaiku lagi!" teriak Chanyeol nelangsa. Membuat burung-burung yang tadi berkicauan berterbangan tak karuan.

Sedangkan seorang sosok berparas cantik yang dipangil Chanyeol Eomma itu sedang menutup pintu utama rumahnya dengan tawa kecil yang rengah. Pagi yang indah untuk mengerjai anak semata-wayang sebelum berangkat bekerja.

Setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari jebakan ibunya sendiri. Chanyeol segera bersiap sekolah.

Chanyeol sudah berseragam rapi ketika dia menemukan sepotong roti panggang dan segelas susu diatas mejanya.

Chanyeol mencium-cium susu yang tersedia disana. Barangkali ibunya mengerjainya lagi. Sambil memasukkan roti yang hampir gosong itu kedalam mulut dia membaca note kecil yang ditingggalkan ibunya.

_._

_Chan-Chan, selamat pagi. Ibu sudah siapkan susu hangat dan roti panggang kesukaanmu. Pulang sekolah jangan keluyuran. Kalau lapar mintalah makan pada Kyungsoo._

_Salam, your beautiful mom!_

_Ps : kuharap kau tidak kesusahan membuka lilitan selimut _

.

"Bellatrix mom!"umpat Chanyeol. Ok, Chanyeol selalu ingat tokoh Bellatrix di film Harry Potter saat menghadapi kegilaan dan kejahilan ibunya. Kau tahu? Tokoh jahat yang gila itu. dia menyamankannya dengan ibunya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendelik lalu menghabiskan susunya. Tak berapa lama pintu utama itupun terkunci sempurna. Chanyeol sudah pergi untuk menjemput Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kyungsooo, aku lapaaar. Ibuku sengaja membuatkan roti gosong dengan sempurna untuk anak setampan aku. Huwee..." adu Chanyeol. Nenek Do hanya tersenyum menanggapi sahabat cucunya ini.

"Halmeoniii..." rengek Chnayeol sambil memeluk neneknya Kyungsoo.

"Jangan cari muka didepan Nenekku, Yeol!" tegur Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan sepiring makanan porsi besar untuk Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu. Kau saja yang makannya banyak! Dasar Raksasa!" ujar Kyongsoo sambil melahap sarapannya. Chanyeol cengengesan dengan tidak tahu malunya, lalu Chanyeol segera melahap sarapan gratisnya itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyapa balik teman-temannya yang melewatinya diloker room.

Chanyeol sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu karena diseret teman-teman raksasanya. Kau tahu , menurut Kyungsoo Club basket Chanyeol lebih cocok disebut Klub raksasa. Tentu saja karena tubuh mereka semua tinggi-tinggi, Kyungsoo bahkan merasa seperti kurcaci bila berada didekat mereka.

Namja manis itu melepas tasnya, bersiap memasukkan kedalam loker saja pintu loker itu terbuka. Tangan mungil itu segera terhenti. Kyungsoo menatap horor sesuatu yang ada dibalik lokernya.

Sebuah tulisan besar dengan jelas terpampang pada cermin yang ada dibalik pintu lokernya.

'UGLY!'

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Apa ini? Seseorang mengatakannya jelek begitu? Untuk beberapa saat namja manis itu terdiam menatap tulisan merah itu.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya seseorang mengangetkan Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu berbalik dan menemukan Tao ikut menatap cermin yang dicoret-coret itu.

"Bukan kau?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah polos. Muncul perepatan didahi Tao. Dengan wajah sadis dia memandang Kyungsoo.

"Kau minta kupukul ya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lima jari.

Yaah, memang selama ini Tao adalah satu-satunya orang yang suka membullynya. Namun Tao tak pernah membullynya sampai kelewat batas atau pun sampai merugikan Kyungsoo sendiri. Seperti menyembunyikan bolpoinnya, meletakkan tas Kyungsoo diatas lemari loker yang tinggi hingga namja mungil itu terpaksa menarik bangku untuk menggapainya. Yaah, pembullyan sepele dan konyol.

Dan Kyungsoo bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya dia diperlakukan dengan baik dibanding siswa-siswa lain yang ketahuan menyukai Jongin. Karena Tao akan dengan terang-terangan melabrak orang itu.

Kyungsoo memasukkan tasnya asal. Dia sendiri yakin ini bukan kerjaan Tao.

"Maaf aku bercanda Tao-er. Sudah ya, aku kekelas" Ujar Kyungsoo tepat sebelum Tao mulai ceramah tentang pangeran Jonginnya lagi.

Tao menatap bosan Kyungsoo yang berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan dirinya. 'Apa sih? Kenapa dia suka sekali mengabaikankuuu' Batin Tao menjerit.

"Sudaaaahhh dimulaaiiiii...~~" sebuah suara rendah tiba-tiba muncul disamping Tao. Tao semakin memasang wajah malasnya. Tanpa melihatpun dia tahu siapa pemilik suara aneh sok horor disampingnya ini.

"Nggg...Ada nyamuk..."gumam Tao sambil mengorek kupingnya cuek dan menjauh dari Lay. Setidaknya dia masih bisa mengacuhkan orang. Kekekkkeee...

Tinggallah Lay dengan boneka voodo yang kepalanya hampir lepas itu.

"Rooh kegelapaan hominaa-HOMINAAA...~!" Oceh Lay sembari berputar-putar lagi. Membuat ruang loker yang tadi ribut itu hening sejenak karena suara Lay yang nyaring. Ok, Lay mulai tidak nyaman diperhatikan seperti ini. Lay pun beringsut mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Tao memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang menyantap makan siangnya sendirian saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk didepannya. Namja imut itu menatap Kyungsoo datar. Sedang Kyungsoo sendiri terlihat berbinar-binar bertemu dengan Sosok imut itu lagi.

Dari seragamnya Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui namja ini dari tingkat pertama. Kyungsoo menatap kagum Baekhyun yang terus saja melahap makan siangnya. Dia benar-benar imut!

"Imut sekalii" lirih Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Baekhyun menghentikan acara makannya dia beralih memandang Kyungsoo.

"Apa?!" tanyanya sinis. Kyungsoo kaget bukan main, bukankah tadi dia sangat imut. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Pendek!" ejek Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

"Uhhukk!" Kyungsoo tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Mata burung hantu!"

_Jleeebb!_

"...Bibir dower! Kurcaci! Pudel rabies! Ratu kegelapan!"

_Jleeebbb! Jleeb! Braakk!_

Cukup. Kyungsoo bahkan sudah terjatuh mendengar 1001 ejekan dari Hoobaenya itu. Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo bangkit lalu mendudukkan dirinya lagi didepan Baekhyun.

"Si –siapa namamu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah bisa menguasai dirinya. Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak suka padamu"

Kyungsoo hampir saja terjatuh lagi kalau saja seorang tidak duduk disampingnya. Namja yang tak lain adalah Tao itu menghempaskan nampan makanannya hingga membuat dua orang itu berjengit kaget.

"Anak kecil, siapa kau mengejek Kyungsoo?" Tao terlihat menatap garang Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya terlihat menggenggam garpu besar. Baekhyun menatap aneh Tao.

"Aku tahu kau punya selera bagus dan semua ejekan mu itu benar" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Tao dengan wajah sebal. 'Niat tidak sih membantu dasar Panda nyasar!'

"Tapi disekolah ini hanya aku yang mempunyai hak untuk mengejek bocah ini! Araseo!?"tekan Tao sambil menyuap daging makan siangnya dengan rakus. Seakan mengatakan kau-berani-melawan-maka-kau-berakhir-diperutku.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam-dalam. Membiarkan wajahnya tertutupi poninya yang terbal. Kyungsoo gelagapan melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya menangis.

Kyungsoo menggeplak Tao karena telah menakuti anak kecil seperti Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Kyungsoo menatap horor Tao. 'Mati kau Tao fansnya pasti mengamuk'.

Tao menoel bahu Baekhyun pelan.

"O – Oi?"

Dan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan slowmotion.

_Cliiinkk...Bbuingg..._

Wajah imut itu menatapnya dengan tatapan jangan-sakiti-aku. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan bunga-bunga bertebaran dimana-mana. Oh tuhaann... Baekhyun mulai lagi.

'Eurikaaa! Beutifulll thing! T^T' Batin Tao terharu.

'Keindahan yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Pangeran Jongin maafkan aku, kali ini aku mengakui kehebatan bocah ini. Tidak! Tidaaaakkk!'dan Tao pun mulai berorasi tentang keindahan didalam pikirannya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya genit pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau kalah Sunbae. Byee..."

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih cengo dan Tao yang masih berperang batin.

"Apaan sih bocah itu?!"

**TBC**

Next: **Chapter 3. Poker Face**

Byun Baekhyun? Aahh... dia memang sangat imut sih. Tapi sayang bokong Baekhyun itu kurang berisi –Chanyeol

.

Kyaa! dia pingsan Yeol! –Kyungsoo

.

Kau tidak tahu aku? –Sehun

.

Apa sih? Lepaskan aku geli! –Jongin

.

APA? OH SEHUN!

.

Selamat sore... Duuh, cepet banget ga sih saia update. Hohoho..

Rajin banget nih saia. Wkwkwk...

Jujur ya, saia mikir keras banget bikin Kyungsoo ini center. Soalnya entar Kyungsoo kayak playuke(?) lagi. Mulai sekarang mungkin saia bakalan nyariin seme ya, entah itu Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, Kriss. Serius, mungkin anak-anak yang tetep ga bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo. Tapi teteplah nanti Kyungsoo itu milik seseorang. Wkwkwk... Saia ga bisa bikin moment dengan beberapa seme yang beda. Hhaha...

**Thanks To :**

**Jung Eunhee****, ****evilnemo97****, nadia'ongin, ****aoudiena****, ****evilnemo97****, tuti handayani, ****soo baby****, ****BunnyPoro****, ****Shinkyu****, ****Griffin 'Effie0420**

Silahkan Review lagi.

Khamsahamida...#Bow


	4. Chapter 3 : Poker Face

**Title :** Ohshin High School

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Kaisoo. Chansoo.

**Genre** : FriendShip, Drama

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : Teen

**POV**: author

"Ohshin High School"© 2013 by Thewi Choi

**Summary : **Ini adalah kisah kehidupan sekolah biasa seorang siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo. Bersama teman-temannya yang begitu berwarna./... bokong Baekhyun itu kurang berisi / Kemarin Baekhyun lalu sekarang dibentak si wajah es/..sadako!/ YAOI. KAISOO-CHANSOO.

.

.

#Chapter 3 : Poker Face

"Kris bolos lagi?" Tanya Yesung dan segera diangguki oleh Chen yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Sudah berhari-hari namja tinggi itu bolos, Yesung sampai lupa mempunyai murid bernama Kris sangking lamanya bolos.

"Dasar jabrik preman sekolah" umpat Yesung.

Yesung menopang dagunya malas. Memperhatikan deretan muridnya yang berdiri dengan celemek terpasang indah. Wajah-wajah itu terlihat bingung melihat sang wali kelasnya duduk enteng dimeja. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

Ruangan itu sangat luas dengan counter masak yang berjumlah dua puluh buah. Setiap counter dihuni oleh dua murid. Semua peralatan masak terpajang apik dilemari kaca disisi ruangan.

"OK, Ryeowook saenim sedang mengambil cuti. Jadi aku akan menggantikan Ryeowook Saenim untuk Kelas Memasak untuk sebulan kedepan. Ahh... menggoreng telur saja gosong apa sih menyuruhku menggantikan kelas memasak. Ini tali apa lagi? Bagaimana sih cara memakainya?!" oceh Yesung sambil menenteng celemek hitam dengan wajah jengkel. Murid-murid itu pun sweetdrop seketika. Entah bagaimana keadaan siswa kelas XIB ini ditangan Yesung.

Guru muda itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan tidak tahu penggunaan celemek dengan baik dan benar. Membuat murid-muridnya ragu 'jangan-jangan malah mereka yang harus menjaga gurunya agar dapur sekolah tidak habis terbakar?'-_-.

"Baiklaah, karena aku tidak punya resep untuk hari ini. Maka hari ini kalian bebas membuat apa saja. Gunakan bahan yang sudah disediakan seperlunya. Apapun itu kumpulkan dimeja ini tepat waktu"ujar Yesung sambil mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang sudah dibawanya. Tidak juga sih, Ryeowook menitipkannya karena tahu Yesung takkan mempersiapkan hal itu.

"Hominaaa~...Hominaaa...~ roh jaahaaaattt...!" Terdengar lamat-lamat Lay memantrai bahan makanan itu. Tao mengernyit ngeri pada partner memasaknya itu.

"Lay, kita memasak. Ingat. Bukan menyantet!".

.

.

Kotak itu terpapar mentari senja disebuah bangku besi yang ada disisi lapangan basket sekolah. Sebuah cake tersimpan apik didalamnya. Cake hasil kelas memasak Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Yeoliii, lempaar!" Kyungsoo melompat-lompat agar Chanyeol mengovernya bola basket. Lapangan yang luas itu hanya terisi dengan dua makhluk itu karena memang jam untuk Club basket sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Beberapa murid masih berkeliaran di koridor sekolah. Mungkin mereka adalah murid-murid pintar yang mengambil kelas malam untuk tambahan. Kau harus tahu persaingan pelajar Korea itu sangat ketat, kawan.

"hup!" Kyungsoo memeluk bola basket itu sambil tersenyum cerah. Rambut yang bergerak lembut mengikuti gerak langkah Kyungsoo. Membuat Chanyeol hampir pendarahan karena keindahan alamiah ini.

"Kau bahkan terlalu indah untuk disandingkan dengan mentari senja disana. Kau adalah keindahan tiada banding, Yang Mulia" Girang Chanyeol sambil menunjuk mentari senja dengan dramatisnya.

"Orang sinting -_-"

.

.

.

Disisi lain Kim Yesung sedang duduk didepan kelas memasak. Bias senja nampak menyelimuti ruangan itu. Yesung tersenyum sambil menatap potongan cake yang ada dimeja. Ada yang bagus, tapi ada juga yang berantakan. Bahkan apa itu? Gosong sempurna. Haha...

Guru muda itu mengambil ponselnya lalu mendial nomor seseorang. Sambil menunggu teleponnya diangkat Yesung berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Dari atas lantai empat ini dia bisa melihat beberapa siswa masih berlalu lalang dihalaman sekolah. Dia juga bisa melihat ada salah satu siswa didiknya sedang berlari-lari membawa bola basket, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

"Yoboseo, Wook Saemnim. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Kau dulu wali kelasnya Kris kan?"

"_Nde, dia dikelasku dulu. Wae geure? Apa dia sudah membuat masalah?"_ jawab Ryeowook disebelang line telepon.

"Sudah? Jadi kau akan tau Kris akan merepotkan seperti ini? aiih, jinjha!"

"_Harusnya sih begitu? Tahun lalu saja dia sudah mengacaukan hari-hariku sebagai guru karena ulanya itu_" tutur Ryeowook terdengar jengkel.

"Aah, iya benar. Aku ingat. Kau sampai minum-minum karena setres pada si rambut jabrik itu kan? Hahaa..." gelak Yesung.

"_Tertawa saja kau dulu. Keeh... _" gerutu Ryeowook.

"Haha.. aku sih yakin bagaimana pun si jabrik itu, dia hanya seorang pemuda yang sedang masa puber"

"_Kau bisa bicara begitu, karena belum mendapati kelakuan premannya. Apanya yang puber?_"

"Tidak akan ada langkah kedua bila tidak ada langkah pertama, Wook" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"... tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya setelah waktu itu" sungut Kyungsoo sambil memantul-mantulkan asal bola basket milik Chanyeol itu. Menceritakan kejadian Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya dilapangan basket itu sembari meluruskan kakinya. Membiarkan sahabatnya itu melompat-lompat dengan gayanya sendiri –mirip kelinci sebenarnya.

"Byun Baekhyun? Aahh... dia memang sangat imut sih. Tapi sayang bokong Baekhyun itu kurang berisi" komentar Chanyeol sembari menggerakkan tangannya dengan fulgar. Kyungsoo mendesis sebal ketika mendengar ocehan mesum Chanyeol.

"Yaa! seharusnya aku tidak bercerita padamu" gumam Kyungsoo. Chanyeol memasang wajah polos sambil memegang dagunya.

"Aku pikir bokongmu lebih bagus" Ujarnya lagi. Kyungsoo menatap sadis Chanyeol.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara santai tentang hal mesum begitu" desis Kyungsoo. Chanyol beranjak berdiri lalu memutari Kyungsoo sambil melemparkan tatapan seperti om-om mesum kelaparan.

"Ani. Ani. Aku serius. Kau seharusnya melihat tubuhmu sendiri dikaca..."

Kyungsoo mencengkram bola basket ditangannya dengan emosi.

"... Bokongmu itu sexy ..."

Kyungsoo mulai bergetar hebat.

"... ingat saat kita mandi bersama?"

Api mulai terasa membakar jiwa raga Kyungsoo.

"...aku yang berumur enam tahun pun tahu potensi bokongmu itu nanti akan bagus ..."

Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghentikan omongan penuh kontroversinya itu hingga ...

_Wuuuuuushhh!_

Bola basket itu melayang dengan kecepatan penuh kearah Chanyeol. Namun namanya pebasket, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menghindar.

Dan bola itu melayang indah melewati Chanyeol. Membuat mata Kyungsoo membulat karena bola itu kini mengarah pada seorang siswa yang melintasi sisi lapangan basket.

"Awa –"

.

_JDUAAAGGH!_

.

" –as..." sambung Kyungsoo lemas. Kyungsoo terlambat. Bola itu sudah mendarat dengan keras dikepala seorang namja berkulit putih.

Chanyeol terpekik kaget melihat seorang yang ada dibelakangnya menerima hantaman bola Kyungsoo.

Bola itu bergulir begitu saja. Meninggalkan suasana hening. Karena tak ada satupun dari ketiganya yang membuka suara. Namja yang bertubuh lumayan tinggi itu masih memasang wajah dinginnya. Sama sekali tidak kaget, kesakitan apalagi marah. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berekspresi.

"Chogyo? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mendekat kearah namja itu. Namja itu memandang Kyungsoo datar. Tanpa Ekspresi hingga Kyungsoo bingung sendiri dengan namja itu. Apa tidak sakit?

Pandangan namja itu mulai buram. Bayangan-bayangan mulai berputar tak tentu arah. Hingga akhirnya gelap.

"Kyaa! dia pingsan Yeol!"

.

.

.

"... kau sih lempar-lempar begitu"

"Kenapa aku!? Kau yang memicuku, bodoh!"

"Kalau gegar otak kau bisa dituntut loh"

"EKH?!"

"Wah, dia mulai bangun. Oi. Oi.."

Mata itu mulai mengerjap pelan. Semua terlihat putih sampai dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang ada. Hal yang pertama diihatnya adalah wajah bingung Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama melongo bodoh.

Namja itu memandang kosong pada dua orang itu.

"Apa masih sakit? Atau mungkin pusing? Maaf ya aku tidak bermaksud mengenaimu" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah bersalah. Namja itu tak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Dia malah mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang kini ditempatinya.

"Kau ada diruang kesehatan, tadi kau pingsan karena dihantam bola super kuatnya Kyungsoo"Jelas Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo cepat. Kyungsoo mendelik lalu kembali mengumpati Chanyeol yang menjadi penyebab awal tragedi bola basket itu.

Namja berkulit putih itu pun memandang jendela yang terbuka dipojok ruangan. Membiarkan dua orang itu kembali berdebat. Dia mendesah lemah. Sepertinya sudah menjelang malam.

"Kyung, aku ketoilet dulu. Aku sudah tidak tahaan..."ujar Chanyeol sembari berlari kecil keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan namja tanpa nama ini berdua. Hanya berdua. Tolong jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu. Mereka bahkan belum saling kenal, OK?

Sejenak ruangan hening karena memang si pembuat onar Chanyeol sedang tidak ada. Sepertinya ada gunanya juga sih Chanyeol si berisik itu. Kalau sudah kaku begini Kyungsoo jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau kelas XI apa?"Kyungsoo membuka suara ketika menyadari seragam sekolah yang dipakai namja yang tidak diketahui namanya itu.

" Seangkatan denganku tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau murid baru ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil menutup jendela yang terbuka lebar tadi. Well, angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan bukan.

Namja itu menatap datar Kyungsoo.

"Bukan urusanmu" desisnya lemah. Kyungsoo menoleh cepat dengan mata melotot. Duuh, dia dibentak lagi. Kemarin Baekhyun lalu sekarang dibentak si wajah es. Apa sih salahnya?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu toilet itu dengan wajah lega. Namja itu segera bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan lagi. Agak khawatir juga sih meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama namja yang samasekali tidak dikenalnya berduaan. Apa lagi Kyungsoo kan polosnya keterlaluan.-_-

Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kaki besarnya melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi. Mungkin siswa-siswa yang mengambil kelas malam sudah memasuki kelasnnya dan berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal itu lagi.

Waah, ini benar-benar sepi. Chanyeol sudah beberapa kali sih berada disekolah saat malam. Tapi dia pasti tidak sendirian, entah bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin atau anggota raksasa lainnya –baca:anggota basketnya. Dan Chanyeol akui ini benar-benar seram. Apa lagi Chanyeol orang yang sangat paranoid. Sangat!

_._

_Tap_

_._

_Tap_

_._

Namja itu berjalan semakin cepat ketika dia merasakan seseorang sedang mengikutinya. Seketika hawa dingin menelusup kesekitarnya.

Ya Tuhan. Chanyeol sudah merinding sendiri membayangkan jika seseorang yang mengikutinya itu adalah psikopat yang akan menyiksannya lahir dan batin. Ah, ini sekolah. Tidak mungkin orang yang begitu bisa masuk seenaknya.

Bagaimana dengan sadako. Atau wanita-wanita berdarah dengan gaun putih dan rambut panjang yang sering diliatnya difilm-film.

'Huweee, bisa jadi. Bisa jadi' Jerit batin Chanyeol.

Atau mungkin saja itu Lay. EH? Lay. Iya, Chanyeol kan juga takut pada Lay.-_-

Lampu koridor ini terlihat lebih redup dari biasanya. Membuat Chanyeol berpikir kalau-kalau bayangan-bayangan mistis muncul kapan saja.

Chanyeol sudah tidak kuat. Koridor yang biasanya dilalui Chanyeol dengan riang gembira, malam ini malah terasa mencekam.

Chanyeol segera berlari ketika merasakan seseorang itu semakin dekat dengatnya. Lalu apa lagi ini!

Sebuah tangan berusaha mencapainya.

Chanyeol tidak kuat lagi, tubuh besarnya itu ambruk terduduk ketika tangan itu mencengkram bahunya.

"AAAAAAAKHH!"

.

.

.

"Bukan urusanmu" desis Sehun lemah

Kyungsoo mendekati namja yang kini bersandar dikepala tempat tidur itu. Ruang kesehatan itu terasa sangat sunyi sekarang. Matanya yang bulat memandang mata kosong namja itu. Mencoba menelaah tatapan datar disana.

"Kau kenapa? Terbenturnya keras sekali ya?" ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengulurkan tangannya kedahi namja dingin itu. Namja itu terlihat tidak senang lalu dengan kasar menghempas tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh aku" gumamnya sinis. Kyungsoo menganga hebat, sebelum akhirnya dengan kejam menjitak namja yang ada didepannya.

Terlihat sekali namja itu kaget dan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau –"

"Apa sih? Baru bangun sudah aneh. Aku sudah minta maafkan?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

Namja itu terdiam sejenak. Dia memandang Kyungsoo yang kini terlihat kesal.

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" ujarnya setelah bisa menetralisir kekagetannya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau hantu? Jangan bilang kau maniak roh-roh seperti Lay" Kyungsoo tertawa renyah. Namja itu samasekali tidak tertawa dengan guyonan Kyungsoo, lagipula dia kan tidak kenal Lay. Dia masih saja setia pada wajah datarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu aku?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Memang kau siapa? Ini pertama kali aku melihatmu" jawabnya enteng. Namja itu tersenyum miring. Terlihat licik namun Kyungsoo terlalu polos untuk sekedar menyadari itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Do Kyungsoo dari kelas XIB. Ah iya kau mau coba?Mungkin kau mengambil kelas malam, selama kau pingsan kau melewat jam makan malam. Ini hasil praktek memasakku hari ini, lumayan menganjal perutmu" Ujar Kyungsoo sembari membuka kotak yang ada dinakas tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

Sebuah cake dengan buttercream coklat gading terlihat begitu mengugah selera terlihat disana. Kyungsoo menyodorkan cake yang sudah sengaja dipotong-potongnya sejak awal pada namja dingin dihadapannya. Dengan senyum aneh namja itu meraih potongan cake itu. Senyuman yang lebih menjurus pada seringaian. Entahlah apa yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

"Oi. Oi. Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol yang meringkuk ketakutan segera mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sepertinya tahu suara siapa ini. Dengan cepat dia menoleh dan menemukan wajah tampan dengan kulit tan eksotis.

"Jo –Jongin?" bisiknya gagap. Jongin menatap Chanyeol polos ._.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Chanyeol berdiri pelan dengan dibantu Jongin. Segera Chanyeol memeluk Jongin erat. Menyerukkan wajahnya dibahu tegap Jongin. Apa ini? kenapa malah ada KaiYeol moment.-_-

"Apa sih? Lepaskan aku geli!" ujar Jongin sambil mendorong-dorong Chanyeol. Jika saja Jongin bukan orang yang baik hati, Chanyeol pasti sudah melayang diudara karena ditendang kaki panjang Jongin. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah lega yang luar biasa.

"Kukira kau sadako" jawabnya membuat Jongin sweetdrop.

"..."Enak saja wajah tampannya disamakan dengan tante-tante berdarah yang keluar dari sumur.

"Temani aku keruang kesehatan, Jong" pinta Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun dia tidak mau terjebak suasana suram koridor sekolahnya ini. Bisa menimbulkan pikiran yang aneh-aneh –menurut Chanyeol.

Jongin hanya pasrah saja ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya seenaknya. Yaah, untunglah dia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya sebagai pengurus komisi sekolah tadi.

Dalam perjalan menuju ruang kesehatan mereka malah bertemu dengan namja dingin yang tadi menjadi korban keganasan Kyungsoo.

"loh? Sudah tidak apa-apa ya?" tanya Chanyeol namun diacuhkan namja dingin itu. Namja itu terus berjalan melewati dua orang itu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. Membuat Chanyeol kesal saja, terlihat sekali dengan perempatan yang muncul di ujung kepalanya.

Hanya Kyungsoo yang boleh mencueki dirinya.-_- sudah paten!

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya" gumam Jongin. Chanyeol segera mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhnya melupakan namja kejam yang tidak menghiraukannya tadi.

"Kyungie Baby...!" panggil Chanyeol sembari menggeser pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Terlihatlah Kyungsoo sedang berbicara dengan dokter sekolah, Choi Siwon.

"Berisik kau!" sinis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mati kutu ketika menemukan Jongin menyusul Chanyeol tak lama kemudian.

"Sunbae.."

"Anyeong, nona kue beras." Sapa Jongin.

Siwon yang menjabat sebagai dokter sekolah disitu tersenyum sesaat menyadari murid-murid itu menunduk hormat padanya.

"Maaf mengganggu saemnim..."ujar Chanyeol. Siwon tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, ini pekerjaanku. Aku keluar sebentar " jawabnya santai sambil melepaskan jas putihnya lalu beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Aku tadi bertemu korban kekerasanmu dikoridor. Sifatnya jelek sekali sih. Bahkan dia mengacukanku tadi"Adu Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku tadi juga diperlakukan begitu. Wajahnya benar-benar tidak bisa berekspresi" sungut Kyungsoo sambil mengambil tas punggungnya yang ada disamping nakas.

Jongin terlihat berpikir keras. Mencoba memutar kembali ingatannya tentang namja yang ditemuinya dikoridor. Dia sepertinya pernah bertemu.

Dan AH!

"Aku ingat..." gumam Jongin sambil terus mencoba memutar ingatannya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Namja yang tadi"jawab Jongin cepat.

"Eh? Namja poker face itu?"sahut Chanyeol

"Iya, Oh Sehun ._."

"Oh Sehun?"

"he'em. Oh Sehun" Jongin mengangguk yakin.

"APA? OH SEHUN!" Pekik Kyungsoo kalap.

Jongin mengangguk bingung. Apa dia salah bicara tadi? Kenapa Kyungsoo reaksinya berlebihan begitu.

"_Kau harus berhati-hati, kalau dia tak suka denganmu kreeek! –maka habislah kau..."_

Sebuah kalimat dari Xiumin beberapa minggu lalu menggema ditelinga Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya kasar.

Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Dia baru saja membuat seorang Oh Sehun pingsan, bahkan dengan sadar menjitak kepala jeniusnya.

Oh Tuhaan...! Kyungsoo pun terduduk lemas diranjang dengan helaan nafas panjang.

" Ah, cucu pemilik sekolah" pekik Chanyeol telat.

Mati kau...

"Yeol, tolong kuburkan aku didekat makan ibu nanti" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Heoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan tepat jam delapan malam ketika Kyungsoo memasuki Cafe yang ada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Cafe La'Coffie. Beruntung hari ini Neneknya sedang menginap ditempat pamannya yang ada di Namguk. Sehingga namja manis itu tidak perlu pulang terlalu cepat.

Jongin yang menawarkan tumpangan pulang untuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun ikut-ikutan memesan sebuah kopi americano dari sana. Entah kenapa namja tampan itu malas pulang.

Kotak kue yang dibawa Kyungsoo dari kelas memasak tadi pun tampak berantakan.

Kyungsoo memasukkan cake potongan terakhir itu dengan satu suapan sekaligus kedalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan cara yang sangat brutal dan terkesan kelaparan. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tidak percaya seakan yang ada didepannya ini bukan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang ada disamping Chanyeol pun tampak sangat kaget dengan cara makan Kyungsoo.

Oh, jangan berpikiran yang aneh. Itu hanya cara Kyungsoo melampiaskan perasaan galaunya. Itu saja. Galau gara-gara pemuda berwajah dingin bernama Oh Sehun yang beberapa menit yang lalu ditemuinya. Kyungoo benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata pemuda yang dibuatnya pingsan itu adalah orang penting disekolah. Dia hanya berpikir namja tadi adalah kutu buku yang anti bersosialisasi. Ternyata dia lebih kompleks dari pada perkiraannya.

Kyungsoo sangat berharap dan memohon kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa agar dia diberi keselamatan untuk menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya besok. Siapa tahu besok Kyungsoo harus menerima teror-teror aneh karena itu. Bahkan teror yang kemarin saja belum selesai.

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling lirik. Agak ngeri juga melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kalem tiba-tiba menjadi buas begitu.

"Masih mau?" tanya Jongin ketika Kyungsoo telah kehabisan stok cakenya. Jongin kemudian menyodorkan potongan cake bagiannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin berbinar-binar seakan mengatakan sunbae-serius. Jongin tersenyum lembut ketika Kyungsoo menggeleng malu.

"Kalau tidak mau berikan padaku saja. Kyungsoo nanti akan gemuk kalau kebanyakan makan cake" sahut Chanyeol sembari menarik piring kecil milik Jongin. Kyungsoo segera menampar tangan Chanyeol kejam lalu segera mengembalikan piring rampasan Chanyeol tadi pada Jongin.

"Aku membuat ini bukan hanya untukmu!" desis Kyungsoo. Chanyeol cemberut sembari memandang iri pada Jongin yang kini dengan gaya pelannya menyuap cake buatan Kyungsoo itu. Sangat pelan hingga membuat Chanyeol geregetan sendiri.

"Tidak usah memikirkan Oh Sehun. Dia sepertinya orang baik, hanya sedikit kesepian"ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum paksa.

"Penyakit orang kaya. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, anaknya pun terlantar"oceh Chanyeol tidak peduli. Tidak menyadari orang disampingnya ini adalah anak dari pengusaha kaya di Korea.

Kyungsoo memelototi Chanyeol saat itu juga. Chanyeol segera sadar lalu tertawa paksa. Aduuhh, Mulutnya salah lagi. Jongin terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak apa, yang dikatakan Chanyeol sepenuhnya tidak salah"tanggap Jongin sambil tersenyum tulus. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berpandangan lalu kembali menyesap kopinya dengan perasaan canggung. Tidak memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin yang kini mengukir senyum getir.

.

.

.

Jongin melewati ruang tengah rumahnya yang mewah. Tersenyum ramah dengan beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan berpasasan dengannya. Menuju sebuah pintu elevator yang ada tak jauh dari sana.

Baru saja Jongin masuk, Seorang berparas cantik segera menghampiri Jongin. Jongin membungkuk hormat ketika mendapati ibunya sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah makan, Jongin?" Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah, ommonim"sahutnya lembut. Yeoja cantik bernama Yuri itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Appa memintamu menghubunginya kalau kau sudah dikamar"kata Yuri itu lagi. Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Sejenak hening mendominasi keduanya. Yuri terus saja menatap anak semata wayangnya ini dengan kasih sayang.

"Istirahatlah..."gumam Yuri sambil mengangkat tangannya ingin mengelus surai Jongin. Namun Jongin refleks mundur selangkah, membuat Yuri tercekat. Yeoja itu tersenyum canggung, lalu segera pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam.

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan lemas. Jongin kini sendirian diruangan mewah yang disebutnya kamar pribadi. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya dalam lalu melepaskan jas sekolahnya perlahan.

Jongin merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dikasur empuknya. Menerawang kearah langit-langit dengan pandangan redup.

"Haaah... Otoke.." desahnya

TBC

Next: **Chapter 4. Mach**

.

"Cepat push up kalian!" –Hodong (?)

.

'Bokong Kyungie-ku...hiks' –Chanyeol

.

"Aura mereka sesuram Lay. Ckckck.. Daebak.." -Xiumin

.

"Pindahkan aku kekelas XI-B" –Sehun

.

"Kudengar kelasmu mendapat murid pindahan dari Cina?" –Siwon

.

"Kau pendek! Kemarikan nampanmu!" –Tao

.

"Tapi dia memang flower boy..." –Kyungsoo

.

Maaf ini ff random banget. Ga tau kangen aja zaman-zaman sekolah gitu, makanya bikin ff ginian.

Semoga saia terus bisa ngefeel buat ngetik. Dan ga' kehabisan ide ...

Biasanya sih gitu, saia sering buntu ditengah

Maaf sebelumnya saia ga bisa ngebales review satu-satu. Bukan sombong, tapi emang waktu saia udah mulai dipake buat kuliah. Tapi saia baca kok semuanya. Saia jadi semangat lagi, setelah baca Semacem moodboster gitu.

Yang baca silahkan di review. Makasih sebelumnya yaa.

Review Juseyo! #bow

Salam cipoks..:*

**Thanks To :**

**lidya natalia, ****IkaIkaHun11****, kim mika, oh luhan, ****evilnemo97****, ****KimDoShipper****, nadia'ongin, ****BunnyPoro****, WulannS, ****Griffin 'Effie0420****, ****kyeoptafadila****, ****andini taoris****, ****soo baby****, ****Jung Eunhee****, fzhdryn**


	5. Chapter 4 : Mach!

**Title :** Ohshin High School

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Kaisoo. Chansoo.

**Genre** : FriendShip, Romance, little humor

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : Teen

**POV**: author

"Ohshin High School"© 2013 by Thewi Choi

**Summary : **Ini adalah kisah kehidupan sekolah biasa seorang siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo. Bersama teman-temannya yang begitu berwarna./Bokong Kyungie-ku...hiks/Aura mereka sesuram Lay. Ckckck.. Daebak/Pindahkan aku kekelas XI-B/Kau pendek! Kemarikan nampanmu!/Tapi dia memang flower boy/ YAOI. KAISOO-CHANSOO.

.

#Chapter 4 : Mach!

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kesekolahnya seorang diri. Chanyeol sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena harus menyiapkan pertandingan basket persahabatan yang diadakan disekolahnya. Yah, seperti yang kita tahu Chanyeol adalah ketua Club basket.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo samasekali tidak keberatan. Malah dia bersyukur sebenarnya karena tak ada raksasa heboh yang akan mengganggunya pagi ini.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah pelan karena dia ingin menikmati suasana pagi nan indah ini. Terlihat jalanan masih basah karena hujan yang menguyur kota ini dini hari tadi. Sambil sesekali kaki mungilnya melompati genangan-genangan air yang ada didepannya. Lika a kid.

Dihirupnya udara pagi yang masih ...

"Pagi yang sempurnaa..." desahnya sampai sebuah mobil melintas cepat dan mencipratkan genangan air hujan pada seragam Kyungso.

_Splaaassh!_

"Ahh!"Kyungsoo terpekik dengan wajah kaget. Beberapa siswa yang satu arah dengan Kyungsoo terlihat tak kalah kaget. Namun ada beberapa juga yang menertawakan kesialan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat menatap seorang namja imut yang tengah menumpukan dagunya dijendela mobil yang melaju kencang itu. Mobil yang tadi menyipratkan air kotor padanya. Namja itu memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan polosnya.

Baekhyun berteriak pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf Sunbae~!"

Kyungsoo mendengus pasrah. Lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun menandakan dia baik-baik saja. Sebut saja Kyungsoo bodoh karena tidak tahu ini adalah kesengajaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera memasukkan kepalanya dan duduk kembali dengan angkuh dikursi penumpang. Terkikik pelan tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

"Hihiihii... bodoh."Menertawakan Seragam Kyungsoo yang kotor karenanya.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih saja terdiam meratapi pagi indahnya yang rusak karena sebuah genangan air kotor.

"Wow, seragam yang bagus Kyung"sapa Tao ketika melewati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Terimakasih"balas Kyungsoo sarkatis.

"Sama-sama..."Tao tersenyum senang sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesalnya. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Great, Sekarang aku harus pulang dan mengganti seragamku"lirihnya sambil berbalik menuju kearah rumahnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Yesung agak berteriak ketika melihat seorang namja tinggi sedang membawa sekardus air mineral melintas tak jauh darinya. Chanyeol menoleh lalu membungkuk seadanya.

"Kyungsoo mana?" tanya Yesung langsung ketika dia sudah sampai didepan muridnya itu. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak tahu. Tadi aku berangkat sendiri Saemnim"jawab Chanyeol jujur. Yesung memasang wajah malas.

"Kau kejam meninggalkan si burung hantu itu sendirian"desisnya jengkel.

"Saemnim yang kejam mengatai muridnya sendiri burung hantu"balas Chanyeol sambil tertawa lebar.

"Tadi aku kekelasnya dan dia sepertinya belum datang"Jelas Yesung sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Belum datang?"

"Katakan padanya kalau aku mencarinya. Hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal mengajar dikelasnya" ujar Yesung sembari mencomot sebotol air mineral dari kotak yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih airnya...Caoo!" Yesung pun berlalu sambil menenggak air dalam kemasan itu santai. Meninggalkan Chanyeol bersama kardus airnya.

Chanyeol khawatir. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo belum datang. 5 menit lagi gerbang sekolah ditutup. Dan haruskah Chanyeol mengatakan betapa mengerikannya guru pendisiplinan sekolahnya. Kang Hodong, guru tambun yang suka sekali memukul bokong murid yang terlambat dengan penggaris 100 cm.

Chanyeol samasekali tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kyungsoo-nya terlambat. Mau jadi apa bokong sexy Do Kyungsoo. Hiks...

Chanyeol sempat berpikir akan menelpon tetangganya itu. Namun dia segera ingat ponselnya tertinggal dibawah tempat tidurnya. Ah, salah kan ibunya yang tadi pagi mengerjainya lagi, hingga Chanyeol tanpa sengaja melempar ponselnya dan masuk kebawah tempat tidurnya,

"Yeol! Cepat anak-anak menunggumu!"

"O-oh."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari cepat melintasi jalanan menuju sekolahnya sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. Tak ada lagi seragam kotor yang tadi melekat ditubuh kecilnya karena dia telah menggantinya dirumah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang terus saja berlari tanpa henti.

Kyungsoo menengadah keatas mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing dikepalanya karena pasokan udaranya yang mulai menipis.

"Haah...haah.. Jinjhah..." desisnya.

Gerbang kokoh Ohshin High School mulai terlihat. Kyungsoo menambah kecepatannya hingga batas maksimum. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang dalam pelariannya hingga dia melihat gerbang besi itu berlahan menutup.

"A –ah! Tunggu!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil menyongsong gerbang pagar yang mulai berangsur menutup itu. Kang Hodong terlihat mulai mendorong pagar itu dengan wajah stoic. Padahal jelas-jelas Kyungsoo ada didepan matanya.

_Greeek..._

Dercitan pagar itu membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa.

_._

_Draaap!_

Kyungsoo semakin gigih menyongsong pagar yang mulai menutup itu.

_._

_Greeeek!_

_._

_Draap! drap!_

.

_Blam!_

Gerbang tertutup sempurna. Kyungsoo gagal!

Kyungsoo mengguncang-guncangkan bilahan pagar besi yang digenggamnya sambil melompat-lompat.

"Saemnim..! Biarkan aku masuk! Kumohoon.."pinta Kyungsoo memelas. Hodong hanya menatap datar Kyungsoo.

"Kau kira ini sudah jam berapa?"balasnya dingin. Kyungsoo melirik kebelakang Hodong. Ada hampir belasan siswa berjejer rapi dengan wajah tegang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan siswa yang terlambat. Ohshin High School memberi waktu 5 menit hingga akhirnya gerbang benar-benar ditutup. Dan siapapun yang masuk dalam five minutes dangerous itu harus menghadapi kegilaan Hodong dalam memukuli bokong murid yang tidak disiplin itu.

"Aku tadi kembali kerumah untuk mengganti seragamku yang kotor, saemnim."

"lalu itu urusanku?"

"tapikan aku juga tidak tahu akan terciprat air kotor begitu" bela Kyungsoo. Hodong terkekeh meremehkan lalu berbalik.

"Cepat push up kalian!" teriak Hodong pada murid-murid yang berjejer rapi tadi. Seketika murid-murid malang itu gelabakan ketika Hodong berteriak keras.

"Saemniimm...itu bukan kesalahanku kan?"rengek Kyungsoo.

"30 kali. Cepat hitung!"teriaknya lagi sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang merana dipagar sekolahnya. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, meski harus dihukum Kyungsoo rela saja. Dia bukan tipe pembolos macam Xiumin yang akan menghilang dari sekolah seharian hanya untuk mengantri kaset dari boyband kesukaannya.-_-

"Saemnim..~"panggil Kyungsoo pilu.

Hodong tetap saja mengindahkan Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo bergidik saat Hodong mengeluarkan sebuah penggaris kayu panjang dengan wajah sangar. Hitungan dari para murid yang dihukum pun terdengar sedikit bergetar saat mengetahui Hodong telah mengangkat penggaris pusakanya.

Dan entah mendapat bayangan darimana Kyungsoo dapat merasakan Hodong kini tertawa setan dalam hatinya.

_Gleek!_

Kyungsoo menenguk liurnya kasar sambil melangkah mundur dari sana. Dia masih terlalu polos untuk melihat adegan penyiksaan Hodong.

Kyungsoo segera berbalik dan bersiap pergi sebelum mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari murid malang itu. Dan seketika itu juga Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya. Tidak besar, mungkin kerikil.

Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya kebingungan.

_Tuk!_

Sekali lagi. Kyungsoo celingukan dan matanya segera membulat ketika menemukan seorang bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar diluar pagar sekolah. Itu adalah gurunya.

Kim Yesung nampak gelagapan saat ketahuan akan melemparnya dengan kerikil lagi. Dengan wajah tak bersalah Yesung menyembunyikan kerikil yang masih tersisa ditangannya dibalik punggungnya lalu tersenyum lebar.

Yesung menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Kyungsoo mendekat dengan diam-diam. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Hodong, sepertinya namja tambun itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan bokong-bokong muridnya itu.

Kyungsoo berjingkat lalu segera mendatangi Yesung yang sedari tadi mencoba bersembunyi dari Hodong.

"Aigu! Kau mau bokongmu tak berbentuk lagi?"bisik Yesung. Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat.

"Saemniim, otokeeh?" rengek Kyungsoo dengan wajah hampir menangis. Yesung menggeplak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jangan berisik. Nanti Psy jejadian itu dengar" desis Yesung tanpa mengindahkan Kyungsoo yang kesakitan. Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah saat tangan mungilnya ditarik guru muda itu menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

"Saemnim, kita mau kemana? Aku mau sekolah"ujarnya lagi setengah memelas. Yesung terus saja menarik Kyungsoo mengitari pagar sekolah beton itu.

"Ya. Ya. Kau akan sekolah. Jadi berhentilah merengek seperti orang yang putus sekolah"balas Yesung acuh.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang jam tangannya lagi. Bell sekolah sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Tadi Chanyeol sempat mengunjungi kelas Kyungsoo. Tak ada Kyungsoo disana. Seketika Chanyeol merasa khawatir. Berpikir hal-hal aneh yang mungkin terjadi hingga membuat siswa macam Kyungsoo membolos sekolah. Chanyeol duduk dengan lemas di bangku penonton, memandang hampa teman-temannya yang sibuk pemanasan dibawah sana.

"Oi, lihat apa kau?" panggil Xiumin sambil menepuk kencang pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis ketika merasakan tepukan super kuat itu mendarat dipundaknya. Xiumin tersenyum polos sambil mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol.

"Ya! hormat sedikit padaku. Aku sunbaemu" ringis Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap pundaknya yang masih sakit.

"Apa sih? Kyungsoo saja berani memukul kepalamu, untuk apa aku memanggilmu sunbae" balas Xiumin malas sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Issh! Kau lihat Kyungsoo?"tanya Chanyeol. Xiumin mengangkat bahunya.

"Dia mungkin terlambat. Kalau sial mungkin sekarang Kyungsoo dihukum Hodong Saemnim." Jawab Xiumin tenang. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

Hodong? Si guru gembul yang suka menganiaya bokong muridnya?

'Bokong Kyungie-ku...hiks'

Sementara Chanyeol menangisi nasib bokong Kyungsoo, Chen terlihat menghampiri Xiumin sambil membawa keripik kentang ditangannya.

Xiumin melirik seseorang yang ada dipojok yang sedari tadi menguarkan aura suram. Bukan Lay, Bukan. Dia Tao. Tao terlihat membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada kursi didepannya sambil menunduk dalam. Samar-samar terdengar gumam-gumaman aneh tentang 'aku bodoh' berulang-ulang.

"Tao kenapa?" ujar Xiumin pada Chen sambil ikut mencomot keripik kentang.

"Sedang terpukul karena tidak tahu Jongin Sunbae tidak ikut main"balas Chen santai. Xiumin merubah wajahnya malas.

"Bocah itu masih begitu juga"

Chanyeol berjalan lesu lalu duduk disamping Tao. Ikut membentur-benturkan kepalanya sambil menyesali perbuatannya karena telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

Tao menoleh kaku dan memandang kosong Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu kembali pada kegiatannya. Menyesal karena tidak ingat mencek jadwal Jongin hari ini.

"Aura mereka sesuram Lay. Ckckck.. Daebak.."

Tanpa tahu Lay yang ada ditempat lain tersedak.

"Homi –Uhuk Ekkk..naah.~" namja bertudung hitam itu kembali fokus pada lilin didepannya. Mengirimkan mantera pendukung untuk tim basket sekolahnya.

"Asaaahh, Hominaa~. Miinah!" Miinah? Bukankah itu nama personil girls band.

Sepertinya ini sudah tidak masuk akal.

Tao dan Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Xiumin dan Chen berpandangan lalu kembali memandang arena basket yang terlihat sibuk untuk persiapan pertandingan.

"Kita disini saja ya. Aku tidak mood masuk kelas. Aku khawatir pada Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

Mobil hitam itu membelah jalanan dengan cepat. Seseorang berseragam Ohshin High School terlihat duduk tenang dikursi belakang.

Disampingnya nampak seorang namja berumur tengah larut pada gadgetnya.

Jongin terlihat fokus pada buku yang ada dihadapannya. Membaca buku berat tentang filsafat atau apalah itu. Jika kau bertanya kenapa Jongin tidak disekolah pagi ini, jawabannya adalah namja ini akan menuju gedung walikota untuk olimpiadenya.

Namja itu memijit pangkal hidungnya. Merasa sedikit penat dengan buku didepannya.

"Saemnim, olimpiadenya akan berakhir jam berapa?"tanyanya. Orang yang dipanggil saemnim itu terlihat berpikir.

"Mungkin akan sampai sore. Kalian harus mempersentasikannya satu-persatukan?"

"Ah, benar" sahut Jongin lagi. Namun terdengar agak kecewa.

.

.

.

"A-apa?"namja berkacamata itu terkaget mendengar permintaan orang didepannya itu. Ruangan besar itu sejenak hening.

"Pindahkan aku kekelas XI-B"ujarnya dingin.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan cucu dari keluarga Oh ada dikelas reguler?"balasnya tak percaya. Namja yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"lagipula kau jenius dan pintar untuk apa disana? Kau bahkan sudah mengusai pelajaran dikelas reguler diluar kepalamu. Dikelas percepatan kau bisa menyelesaikan sekolah hanya dua tahun." Jelasnya lagi.

Sehun memutar-mutar bolpoin yang ada diatas meja.

"Kau tidak perlu membuang waktumu untuk dikelas itu"lanjutnya. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku bosan" jawab Sehun Singkat.

"Se -Sehun..."

"Sudah lah. Ini perintah!" Sehun segera berdiri lalu beranjak dari ruangan wakil kepala sekolah itu.

Meninggalkan Wakil Kepsek itu sendirian diruangannya.

Ya Tuhan jika saja Oh Sehun ini bukanlah cucu dari pemilik Sekolah ini.

"Aih jinjha! Leherku... Aigoo!" rintihnya sambil memegangi lehernya. Stres karena tingkah tuan muda ini.

.

.

.

"Tadaa! Lubang rahasia"ujar Yesung girang. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar. Kini mereka ada disemak belukar yang ada dihutan kota dibelakang sekolah.

Yesung segera menyusupkan dirinya kedalam lubang itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuk!" perintah Yesung dari dalam. Kyungsoo mengangguk bodoh lalu segera mengikuti Yesung.

Dan Kyungsoo kembali dihadapkan dengan semak belukar lagi. Sedang Yesung kembali lagi untuk menutupi lubang rahasia itu dengan pot bunga tadi.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Yesung sampai akhirnya bisa keluar dari sana.

"Kebun belakang sekolah?"tanya Kyungsoo tidak yakin. Yesung mengangguk senang.

"Jangan beritahukan siapapun Ok. Ini pintu darurat. Gunakan jika kau terdesak saja" ujar Yesung lagi.

"Lalu guru menganggap keterlambatanku adalah hal yang darurat?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Yesung terkekeh lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, tim basket sekolah akan kalah itu hal yang darurat bukan?" jawabnya santai sambil meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Saemnim, tidak mengertiii"rengek Kyungsoo sambil berlari mengejar Yesung.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memantulkan bola basket dengan malas-malasan. Membuat anak-anak lainnya berpandangan bingung. Tak jauh dengan Chen dan Xiumin yang geleng-geleng kepala melihat Chanyeol dari bangku penonton.

Kemana semangat masa muda Park Chanyeol yang membara?

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi pertandingan dimulai, tapi center dari game itu sendiri malah kehilangan gairahnya. Chen mendesah lemah lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tampak bangku penonton itu mulai dipenuhi siswa-siswa yang ingin menyaksikan pertandingan. Tentu saja siswa-siswa itu berasal dari kelas yang bebas tidak ada pelajaran.

Lalu Chen mengalihkan pandangannya kesudut lapangan. Waah, lawan kali ini sepertinya benar-benar berat. Tubuh mereka tinggi dan besar. Astaga, belum lagi wajah mereka yang sangar.

"Yakin mereka siswa High School bukan preman?" bisik Xiumin seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Chen.

"Aku khawatir pada Chanyeol" ujar Chen saat melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat gemulai saat menshoot ke ring basket. Tidak bertenaga. -_-

"Kita cari Kyungsoo?"tanya Xiumin. Chen menoleh, sejenak berpikir lalu beranjak yakin.

"Ayo"

Hampir saja dua orang tak terpisahkan itu pergi, sebuah tubuh mungil berlari menerjang mereka.

"Hoosh, kalian mau kemana?"tanyanya sambil ngos-ngosan. Chen menatap wajah manis itu dalam diam.

"Kyung?"Chen kaget melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kau hampir membuat sekolah kita kalah. Kemana saja kau?"ujar Xiumin sebal.

"Apalagi sih, tadi Yesung saemnim juga bilang begitu"bentak Kyungsoo bingung. Xiumin dan Chen segera mengapitnya ditengah dan menyeretnya ketempat duduk. Hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Diam dan jangan berisik!"ancam Chen.

"CHANYEOL! ADA KYUNGSOO DISINI!" pekik Xiumin membuat Kyungsoo jengkel karena meneriakkan namanya seenaknya. Kyungsoo menendang-nendang kaki Xiumin namun sekali lagi, apalah arti tenaga seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Bagaikan radar ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo diteriakkan, Chanyeol segera menoleh. Dan segera wajahnya tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar dengan mata melotot.

Jujur saja itu terlihat mengerikan.

Chanyeol segera mencengkram bola basketnya kuat. Lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak meluapkan semangatnya. Berbackground api menyala-nyala dibelakangnya, Chanyeol akan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk sekolahnya. Tidak juga sih, untuk Kyungsoo tepatnya. Ehehe

Lawan mereka terheran-heran dengan Chanyeol yang bagai kesurupan. Bahkan kali ini namja bermarga park itu terihat bersalto ria.

"Yakin dia bukan pasien SRJ yang kabur?"bisiknya pada temannya yang lain dengan wajah bingung.

Baekhyun segera memicingkan matanya ketika menemukan sosok Kyungsoo disana. Namja mungil itu mendecih tidak suka. Tersirat kebencian disana.

"Saekia!"

.

.

.

Yesung mendudukkan dirinya santai diranjang kesehatan sekolah sambil bersenandung ria.

"Kau tidak menonton pertandingan?" tanya Siwon sambil membenarkan letak jas putihnya. Guru muda itu tersenyum riang lalu menggeleng.

"Pasti menang. Kau tau bagaimana kuatnya feeling ku eoh" jawabnya sambil beranjak dan menuju kulkas yang ada dipojok ruangan.

Siwon menggeleng saat melihat Yesung mengambil sebuah bir dari sana. Bir yang diletakkan sedemikian rupa, sehingga tak ada yang pernah tahu bir ada dikulkas itu.

"Kudengar kelasmu mendapat murid pindahan dari Cina?" tanya Siwon. Yesung menggangguk.

"Huum, dia akan mulai belajar disini minggu depan. Katanya masih ada urusan disana" jawab Yesung acuh.

"Tapi kau tahu? Anak ini agak aneh" lanjut Yesung lagi. Siwon menoleh, tertarik dengan perkataan Yesung tadi.

"Dia sangat baik. Sungguh, tapi matanya berkilat eehmm... bagaimana ya menyebutnya" ujar Yesung kebingung sendiri.

"Apa heooh?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"hmm, sesaat dia tersenyum tapi matanya kosong. Lebih mirip seperti boneka yang sedang dirasuki makhluk halus begitu. Cantik tapi seram" tutur Yesung lagi.

"Kau tertular Lay" desis Siwon malas.

Yesung membukanya kaleng bir yang tadi diambinya dengan semangat lalu menenguknya cepat.

"Aaah, segarnyaa..." desisnya. Siwon memandangnya malas lalu mengacak rambut Yesung.

"Ku bunuh kau bila sampai ada yang tahu kelakuanmu, arachi?!" ancam Siwon. Yesung terkekeh lalu kembali menenggak minuman beralkohol itu.

"Siap, pak dokter ^o^ "

.

.

.

Jongin tengah makan siang saat menemukan sebuah artikel dari homepage sekolah lewat i-padnya. Berita tentang pertandingan persahabatan yang dilakukan sekolahnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

'_Ohshin unggul dengan skor 48-42'_

Jongin tersenyum lega. Padahal tadi namja itu terlihat gelisah, tentu saja dia memikirkan nasib sekolahnya karena ini kali pertama Jongin tidak ikut memperkuat tim basketnya.

Meskipun dia bukan dari tim basket resmi dan hanya orang yang diminta oleh Chanyeol untuk memperkuat timnya tapi Jongin benar-benar peduli setiap pertandingan tim itu.

Jongin mendesah tenang lalu kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Hal sama yang terjadi dikantin Ohshin High School. Salah satu meja itu terasa sangat ribut dengan ocehan Chanyeol tentang pertandingan hari ini. Bagaimana dia mencetak 3 point, mendrible dan yang lainnya dengan sangat berlebihan.

"Kau lihat tidak saat raksasa itu mencoba menghalangiku? Haha...blabalaa.."

Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Chen saling berpandangan aneh. Chanyeol mulai cerewet. Kyungsoo hanya terus menyuapkan nasinya membiarkan Chanyeol terus bicara. Bahkan namja itu mulai menandingi siaran Suho dari klub broadcast yang diperdengarkan dikantin itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tak mendengar apa dikatakan Suho gara-gara Si rabies ini" delik Xiumin malas.

Hingga tiba-tiba Chanyeol berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika matanya menangkap seseorang duduk disampingnya.

"La –lay.."ucapnya gemetar. Xiumin dan Chen segera terkikik melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba jadi sangat diam. Lay menoleh kaku dan memandang kosong Chanyeol.

'Dia memandangku. Omo! Omo! Omooo...aku takuuut. Hiks' batin Chanyeol berteriak. Namja penggemar roh itu hanya menoleh kaku sambil memandang kosong kearah Kyungsoo.

"Mari makan Lay...Hehehe" Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengerling kearah Lay.

"Aku tidak nafsu"desah orang disamping Xiumin. Tao nampak uring-uringan semenjak tadi. Mungkin kecewa karena tak melihat performa Jongin saat memegang bola basket.

"Kau pendek! Kemarikan nampanmu!" perintah Tao sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merengut sambil menarik nampannya menjauh dari Tao. Tao mendesis lalu merebutnya cepat. Dengan cekatan Tao memindahkan makanan dinampannya ke nampan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo membulat kaget.

"Ahh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"pekik Kyungsoo.

"Makan! Dan habiskan!"bentaknya lagi sambil mnghirup susu kotak yang masih tersisa lalu segera pergi. Chanyeol menatap porsi makan Kyungsoo yang kini dua kali lipat dengan wajah yang tak bisa ditebak.

"Anak itu membullymu dengan caranya sendiri. Ckckc..." decak Xiumin kagum.

"Ya! Tao!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

.

.

.

Dihari lain. Matahari nampak cerah sekali. Ohshin High School masih tetap ramai dengan siswa-siswanya.

Kyungsoo membuka-buka buku catatannya dengan serius. Kakinya bergerak-gerak menyikuti alunan lagu yang terdengar dari earphone kecilnya.

Istirahat pertama ini dihabiskan Kyungsoo untuk membaca catatannya ditaman yang ada disekolah itu. Beberapa siswa juga terlihat hilir-mudik disekitar situ.

"Neo sarangkageseo~..." senandung Kyungsoo mengikuti lagu balad yang didengarnya.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan lehernya yang terasa kaku. Namja mungil itu mendongak dan segera menemukan sesosok yang benar-benar membuatnya mencelos.

Kyungsoo meringis aneh saat melihat Sehun sedang memandangnya dari jendela lantai empat. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap salah lihat.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya memperjelas objek yang ada dijendela itu.

Rambut blonde. Kulit putih. Mata tajam. Bibir tipis. Aah, benar-benar tipis yang menggoda. Areumda!

"Aih.. apa yang kupikirkan!" gumam Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Tapi itu benar-benar Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang melihatnya dari atas hanya mendecih aneh.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumamnya sambil terus menatapi Kyungsoo yang tengah memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Tapi dia memang flower boy..."ralat Kyungsoo sambil berpikir keras.

Dan sekarang Sehun tengah memelototi Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip dengan tatapan yang dingin.

Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya kasar. Benarkan Sehun dendam padanya gara-gara insiden bola basket itu?

"Otokeeeh... aissh..!"Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil berteriak aneh. Membuat sosok yang ada dilantai empat itu sedikit menarik bibirnya.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo melirik keatas.

'Sialan, dia masih disana" dan detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sudah lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan raut kebingungan dari beberapa siswa yang melihat tingkah anehnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Kyungsoo memandang buku-bukunya yang basah diruang loker. Lagi-lagi dia kerjai. Dua hari yang lalu tasnya digantung ditiang bendera. Kemarin baju olahraganya ada ditong sampah. Dan kini ada seseorang yang sengaja menuangkan air kedalam tasnya yang ada diloker. Bagaimana dia bisa belajar malam ini kalau buku-bukunya basah begitu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" geram Chanyeol saat melihat tas Kyungsoo yang basah. Kyungsoo menggeleng lesu.

"Tidak tahu..."jawabnya pelan. Chanyeol segera mengambil alih tas Kyungsoo dan merapikannya dengan wajah marah.

"woh, kau dikerjai lagi?" ujar Tao sambil ikut menengok kedalam loker Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah cemberut lalu mengangguk pasrah. Chanyeol segera menghadang Tao dengan wajah sangar.

"Ini kerjaan mu bukan?" tanyanya kasar pada Tao. Tao menggeram lalu mendorong Chanyeol.

"Aku? Untuk apa aku melakukan ini?!" jawabnya marah. Kyungsoo segera menahan Chanyeol yang semakin ingin merengsek kearah Tao. Segera dua orang yang saling berteriak itu menjadi pusat perhatian diruang loker itu.

Xiumin dan Chen yang baru sampai segera kaget melihat Tao dan Chanyeol yang sedang adu mulut. Xiumin segera menghambur kearah Tao dan menenangkannya.

"Bukankah kau yang selalu mengerjai Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol menggelegar. Tao berdecih.

"Aku memang suka mengerjainya tapi bukan yang seperti ini!"teriaknya lagi. Chanyeol tertawa remeh.

"Siapa tahu kau memang sudah bosan dengan batasan bully mu itu! memang siapa lagi yang melakukan ini selain kau, Huang zi Tao!"balas Chanyeol tak kalah sengit.

"Astaga! Hentikan kalian berdua!"bentak Kyungsoo sambil menarik Chanyeol. Tao menggeram kesal lalu segera pergi dengan wajah merah menahan amarah. Kyungsoo memandang punggung Tao dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tao!" panggil Xiumin namun diindahkan namja bermata panda itu. Chen menghela nafas.

"Bukan Tao. Aku yakin. Ini bukan gayanya samasekali"bisik Chen. Chanyeol menatap namja berpipi tirus itu penasaran.

"Dia takkan pernah membuat Kyungsoo merasa kerugian atau pun terluka"lanjutnya. Sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat menunduk. Dia tahu Tao orang yang baik, dan bagaimana pun Kyungsoo mengganggap ejekan dan bullyan Tao hanyalah candaan biasa karena memang dia tak merasa rugi sedikit pun.

"Karena itu adalah kau, Kyungsoo" Kata Chen sebelum namja itu pergi beranjak dari sana. Xiumin menepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kata Chen kau mirip dengan adik Tao yang sudah meninggal. Aku duluan"pamit Xiumin lalu berlari kecil mengejar Chen yang ada beberapa meter didepannya.

Kyungsoo terpaku menatap kepergian Xiumin dan Chen. Dia terbayang perkataan Xiumin. Tao mempunyai adik? Dan sudah meninggal pula.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak pernah tahu. Rupanya satu tahun saling mengenal tak membuat Kyungsoo tahu seluk-beluk Tao.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. Merasa bersalah karena telah dibutakan emosinya terhadap pembullyan Kyungsoo. Hampir saja dia memukul wajah Tao.

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Chanyeol

"Besok minta maaf ya" pinta Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf aku berlebihan"

Dari Jauh Lay melihat kejadian itu dengan pandangan Kosong. Boneka voodonya semakin erat digenggamannya.

"Roh hitam menyelimuti dewi kecantikan Medusaa.. Kegelapaaan~ hominaaa..."

TBC

**Next : 5. Not Me**

"Apa maumu heoh?" –Tao

.

"Mati saja kalian" –Baekhyun

.

"Tao-ah, aku bukan Liu" –Kyungsoo

.

"Yadong!" –Xiumin

.

"Antagonisnya kambuh lagi-_-" –Chanyeol

.

"Kau telah membuang obat-obatmu kemarin? Dan sekarang kau drop. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau mau mati konyol?" –Siwon

.

Hayooo, yang Tao biased. Chapter depan penuh dengan masa lalu Tao loh.

Duuuh..tetep garing juga sih. Dan konflik juga tetep ga greget. Hahaaa... sebenarnya ini ff apaa? Mana panjang banget lagi. Gue bingung mau motong dimana.:D

Karakter Lay yang ajaib diotak gue udah mulai luntur. Gue kehabisan ide tentang Lay. #nangis bombay.

Makasih yang udah rela ngereview ya. Review Juseyoo..#boow

**Thanks To:**

**Nobidokaita, ****kaisooshipper****, dididin, ****KS-shipperaddict****, ****deerpop****, ****yamanaka aya****, ****Kiki Ryurizki****, ****andini taoris****, ****Choi Min Gi****, nadia'ongin, ****Youngieee****, ****Jung Eunhee****, ****akit02****, megajewels, ****9493room****, difa12, ****IkaIkaHun11****, Jenny, soo baby, ****byunpopof****, ****OhSooYeol****, ****Kim Hyunshi****, ****soo baby****, ****chindrella cindy****, WulannS, ****amaliaexotics****, ****aiRINsoo****, ****evilnemo97****, fzhdryn, ****Griffin 'Effie0420****, and Guest.**


	6. Chapter 5 : Not Me

**Title :** Ohshin High School

**Author** : Thewi Choi

**Main Cast**: Kaisoo. Chansoo.

**Genre** : FriendShip, Romance, little humor

**Warning **: YAOI!

**Rating** : Teen

**POV**: author

"Ohshin High School"© 2013 by Thewi Choi

**Summary : **Ini adalah kisah kehidupan sekolah biasa seorang siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo. Bersama teman-temannya yang begitu berwarna./ Apa maumu heoh? / Mati saja kalian / Tao-ah, aku bukan Liu /Yadong! / Sialan, Antagonisnya kambuh lagi-_-/ YAOI. KAISOO-CHANSOO.

#Chapter 5 : Not me!

.

.

.

Tao duduk lesu diatas tempat tidurnya. Samasekali tidak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya untuk makan malam.

Kamarnya terlihat gelap karena Tao memang tidak menghidupkan lampunya sedari dia menginjakkan kakinya disana. Tao mengambil ponselnya dan membuka sebuah foto. Foto seorang yeoja bermata bulat yang tengah mengangkat nampan kue berisi cupcake. Wajahnya yang manis belepotan dengan crim kue. Tao memandang mata bulat itu seksama.

"Benar-benar mirip..."kekehnya.

Dan malam itu Tao pun tertidur setelah lama memandangi foto yeoja itu.

Huang Zi Liu. Adiknya yang sudah meninggal.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaang"sapa Kyungsoo ketika memasuki pintu utama rumahnya. Kyungsoo segera tersenyum ketika menemukan neneknya sedang menonton televisi seorang diri. Kyungsoo berjalan kedapur dan meletakkan tasnya yang basah disana. Sepertinya dia akan memakai hair dryer semalaman untuk mengeringkan buku-bukunya.

"Tadi temanmu kesini" ujar Nenek Do saat Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya.

"Oh, ya? Siapa?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan jas sekolahnya.

"Ahh, nenek lupa bertanya" desah Nenek Do kemudian. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng maklum. Tidak apa, faktor usia.

"Tapi dia menitipkan sesuatu tadi. Kuletakkan dimeja belajarmu" Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu segera kekamarnya memastikan barang apa yang dititipkan temannya itu.

Dan Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah bungkusan disana. Dengan penasaran Kyungsoo membukanya.

Dan matanya segera membulat. Ini adalah buku-buku pelajaran yang sama dengan bukunya yang basah. Sepertinya ini bukan baru. Kyungsoo membuka-buka buku itu dengan menemukan sebuah nama di pojok kanan lembar pertama.

"Huang Zi Tao..."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa kelas itu tetap saja ribut. Semua larut dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Chen dan Xiumin nampak berbincang-bincang. Bahkan Lay terlihat sibuk dengan boneka voodonya. Hanya Kyungsoo yang diam disana. Tidak, sebenarnya ada satu orang lagi. Namja yang tengah menelungkupkan badannya dimeja. Mungkin tertidur atau apa. Setelah sekian lama tidak masuk sekolah, hari pertama Kris mungkin akan dihabiskannya untuk tidur seharian dikelas.

Kyungsoo masih terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Entahlah, dia merasa buruk ketika mengingat kejadian Tao kemarin. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sambil memandangi buku-buku milik Tao yang ada didepannya. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo berbicara dengan Tao sekarang. Namun namja bermata panda itu tidak ada dikelas. Entah dia bolos atau memang tidak masuk sekolah, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba kelas itu dikagetkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Semuanya tersentak dengan suara keras itu. Dan semakin kaget ketika seorang berkulit putih masuk sengan santainya kekelas itu.

Dengan wajah yang datar dan pandangan mata yang dingin. Melangkah tanpa sedikitpun risih dengan pandangan semua orang dikelas itu. Semuanya terdiam dengan namja ini, mereka yakin tak pernah melihat namja ini sebelumnya. Apa dia murid baru?

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika dia melotot. Hampir saja namja mungil itu terjengkang dari kursinya ketika menemukan sosok dingin itu berjalan didepan kelasnya.

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Langkah namja itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Kyungsoo refleks berdiri dengan wajah pucat.

"Oh ... Oh Sehun!" pekiknya sambil menunjuk namja itu tidak sopan.

Seluruh kelas terdiam mendengar sepatah kata dari Kyungsoo. Beberapa dari murid dikelas itu berpikir keras. Sepertinya familiar dengan nama itu.

Oh Sehun...

Oh Sehuuun..

"Apa? Cucu pemilik sekolah?" teriak Xiumin ketika ingat nama itu. Dan kelas itu segera dipenuhi bisikan-bisikan dari siswa-siswa yang penasaran dengan namja tampan berwajah dingin itu. Apa yang dilakukannya dikelas reguler?

Sedang Sehun sendiri nampak acuh dan segera mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang kosong tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dikursinya dengan wajah shock.

Kyungsoo menenguk liurnya kasar. Dengan kaku Kyungsoo berbalik ketika dia merasakan tatapan menusuk dari belakangnya. Segera Kyungsoo bergidik.

Oh Sehun menatapnya dingin.

Astaga...Mati kau Do Kyungsoo~!

Kris yang duduk paling belakang menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggerakkan lehernya kaku. Sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan siswa fenomenal bernama Oh Sehun. Terbukti namja berambut pirang itu membenahi posisinya dan kembali tertidur.

"Tiga ke dua... Roh kuakkan kematian dan kehampaan... hominaa..."gumam Lay membuat sesisi kelas semakin mencekam. Lay sudah mulai seram rupanya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendapati seseorang bersandar didepan Lokernya. Namja mungil itu melangkah dengan wajah bingung mendekati seseorang yang diketahuinya sebagai sunbaenya itu.

"Kau menghalangi lokerku..." ujar Baekhyun dengan nada menyebalkan. Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menunjukkan mata panda tajamnya.

"Dan kau menghalangi Kyungsooku"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan raut wajah jengkel. Mereka berdua baling bertatapan sengit dalam beberapa detik.

"Apa maumu heoh?" tanya Tao langsung. Baekhyun mendesis lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Bahkan kau juga?" tanyanya tak percaya sambil melepas tasnya. Tao menggeram marah.

"Aku bertanya. Tolong dijawab selagi aku masih bisa sopan!"desis Tao. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" ujar Baekhyun cuek.

"Kau medusa!" gumam Tao.

"Tidak. Aku Athena" balasnya sambil tersenyum polos.

" Hyung, lokermu kosong. Aku titip tasku"ujarnya santai sambil melempar tasnya pada salah satu fans yang selalu ada didekatnya. Dan melenggang dengan anggun meninggalkan Tao sendirian disana.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap papan tulis dengan kaku. Membiarkan penjelasan gurunya berlalu begitu saja ditelinganya. Semuanya bagai angin lalu, tak ada satu pun yang bisa ditangkap oleh Kyungsoo. Terlebih saat dia merasakan bagian belakangnya terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Ditusuk tatapan tajam nan dingin Oh Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo berbalik pelan. Terkesan agak takut dan tidak yakin. Dan ada apa dengan Oh sehun? Kenapa selalu ekspresi itu?!

Sehun hanya diam dengan raut datarnya. Menatap Kyungsoo yang kini mengkeret sendiri.

Kyungsoo segera kembali keposisinya dengan cepat. Sedikit berkomat-kamit –mungkin berdoa- sambil menutup matanya.

Xiumin yang ada tak jauh dari sana hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dimengerti. Itu seperti keliatan Kyungsoo membuat kesalahan pada Sehun.

_Braaakk_

Pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan raut wajah Tao yang sedikit muram.

"Maaf, aku terlambat" ujar Tao seadanya sambil membungkuk pada guru yang ada didepan kelas. Guru itu mendesah lalu menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Tao ketempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih" dan Tao pun duduk dengan diikuti tatapan sendu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon menatap buku catatannya dengan tenang. Membaca deretan kata-kata yang terukir rapi dibuku catatannya. Tak menghiraukan kelasnya yang ribut karena memang guru dikelasnnya sedang keluar.

"Joonmyeon-ah?" panggil seseorang. Joonmyeon mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Chanyeol sedang duduk didepannya dengan senyum lebar. Joonmyeon tersenyum tipis.

"Bisakah aku merequest sebuah lagu nanti?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Ini hari senin, ini adalah hari ku"jawabnya membuat Chanyeol mendesah keras. Joonmyeon kembali menatap buku yang ada didepannya. Mengabaikan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk didepannya.

"Ahhh... benar, ini hari Suho. Tapi bisakah kau memberikan sebuah lagu yang sedikit bersemangat" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah aneh. Jumnyeon mengangkat kepalanya. Namja yang mempunyai nama samaran Suho sebagai nama penyiar itu tersenyum tipis.

"Entah perasaanku atau apa. Aku merasa kau seperti menangis jika siaran. Apalagi semua lagumu itu lagu penuh keputusasaan dan kesakitan"protes Chanyeol. Joonmyeon tersenyum lagi tapi samasekali tak membalas perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersentak ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Dan segera Namja bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri ketika melihat sang pemilik bangku yang didudukinya datang.

"Oi, Jong dari mana saja?" sapa Chanyeol.

"Ada urusan diruang guru tadi" balasnya.

Jongin segera menduduki bangkunya setelah beberapa saat memandang Jumnyeon yang kini tenggelam dalam bukunya.

Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya diperhatikan Joonmyeon adalah Sebuah bercak merah kehitaman yang ada disalah-satu lembaran bukunya. Bercak darah yang telah mengering.

.

.

.

"Tao.." panggil Kyungsoo ketika dia sudah ada disamping meja Tao. Kelas itu mulai gaduh lagi karena beberapa saat lalu pelajaran ketiga telah selesai.

Tao masih diam tak memperhatikan Kyungsoo samasekali. Kini dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku catatan didepannya.

"Tao!" panggil Kyungsoo lagi. Tao kini dengan cueknya membolak-balik buku catatannya. Membuat Kyungsoo kesal lalu dengan paksa merebut buku catatan Tao.

"Apa-apaan sih!?" bentak Tao sambil berdiri kasar. Kelas itu hening ketika suara Tao yang keras itu terdengar. Kyungsoo terdiam seketika. Semua mata tertuju pada Tao sekarang.

"Ya! Berisik sekali!" Desis seseorang yang duduk paling belakang. Perlahan Kris mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya diantara kedua lengannya. Mengacak rambutnya sambil sesekali menguap lebar. Tao menatap Kris sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun menghela nafasnya bosan lalu memasang earphone ditelinganya. Memutar sebuah lagu dengan volume maksimum sehingga dia tak mendengar apapun yang terjadi dikelas. Memusatkan pandangannya pada pemandangan diluar jendela.

Lay tampak kembali terhanyut pada boneka vodoonya yang kepalanya hampir lepas itu. Bergumam aneh sambil mengelus rambut lusuh sang boneka.

Tao mendesis lalu segera merebut bukunya dari Kyungsoo. Dan meletakkannya kedalam laci dengan kasar kemudian segera beranjak dengan langkah besar yang terkesan marah. Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang tertutup kasar, membuat beberapa murid didalam agak kaget.

Tao melangkah cepat sambil memegangi dadanya dikoridor itu dengan nafas menderu.

"Liu..." Sepertinya dia akan membolos setelah ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap datar ponsel yang ada digenggamannya. Sudah berapa kali dia mencoba mendial sebuah nomor, namun samasekali tak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun menyandarkan dirinya dilokernya sendiri. Menatap langit-langit sekolahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa mereka lupa ya?" gumamnya dengan nada rendah. Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lalu mencoba mendial nomor itu lagi. Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah kata.

_Calling Eomma..._

Matanya kini terlihat redup dan sayu. Pasti takkan diangkat.

Namja mungil itu mendengus lalu membuka lokernya kasar. Melempar ponselnya sendiri kedalam loker itu dan segera menutupnya lagi.

"Baboya..." lirihnya. Namja mungil itu menghapus sedikit air mata yang menumpuk disudut matanya.

"Mati saja kalian" Baekhyun pun berbalik dan menjauh dari sana. Memasang wajah imutnya lagi, seakan tak terjadi apapun.

.

.

.

"Oi, mana Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi panjang itu.

Xiumin dan Chen yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya mengangkat wajahnya ketika Chanyeol meletakkan nampannya terlalu keras dimeja itu.

"Pergi." Jawab Chen cuek.

"Eh, Kemana? Dengan siapa?"

"Tidak tahu" ujar Chen cepat.

"Kalau Tao? Lihat tidak?" Chen merasakan sebuah perempatan muncul begitu saja dikeningnya. Astaga, sunbaenya satu itu tidak pernah bisa membuat acara makan siangnya damai dan tentram.

"Tolong hentikan acara introgasi ini. Kau membuatku kehilangan selera makan, Yeol" sinis Xiumin. Chanyeol mendesis lalu mulai memakan makan siangnya. Matanya segera terpaku pada seseorang yang duduk sendiriang dipojok kantin.

"Sehan? Thehun atau apalah namanya –aku lupa- makan dikantin?" tanyanya bingung.

"namanya Sehun" interupsi Chen.

Chenyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena setahunya para murid dari kelas percepatan mendapat makan siang diruang kelasnya. Karena waktu istirahat mereka yang singkat, tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar berjalan kekantin sekolah. Yang mereka lakukan hanya belajar dan belajar.

"Tidak tahu ya? dia sekarang dikelas reguler" jawab Xiumin. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hah? Namja poker face itu?" Xiumin mengangguk kencang.

"Rasanya aneh sekali namja itu tiba-tiba masuk kelas reguler. Jangan-jangan dia sudah tidak jenius lagi gara-gara Kyungsoo kemarin" gumam Chanyeol sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi kedalam mulutnya. Chen menghentikan gerakan makannya dan menatap Chanyeol penasaran.

"Kemarin Kyungsoo melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Tuan Muda Oh"jawab Chanyeol ketika mengerti arti tatapan penasaran Chen. Xiumin tersedak hebat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kekerasan?" pekik Xiumin keras.

"Hu'um, kepala jenius Sehun itu sempat terbentur bola yang dilempar Kyungsoo. Sampai-sampai Tuan Muda itu pingsan"

"Ping –Pingsan? SERIUS!?" Pekiknya lagi. Chen menutup kupingnya karena suara Xiumin yang melengking.

"Apa mungkin itu yang membuatnya masuk kekelas kita? Dia ingin balas dendam"Ujar Chen sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya. Chanyeol menoleh cepat.

"Apa? Kekelas kalian? Kelas Kyungsoo? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Aku kira dia kekelas yang mana" panik Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak bertanya" jawab Chen cuek.

"Aah.. Pantas saja Kyungsoo aneh sekali tadi." Sahut Xiumin.

Chanyeol menatap makan siangnya dengan gurat cemas. Dia pernah mendengar bahwa cucu dari keluarga Oh itu adalah seorang yang berdarah dingin dan mempunyai masa lalu yang mengerikan. Dia mencelakai orang-orang yang dibencinya. Bahkan Xiumin mengatakan Sehun pernah mendorong temannya kedalam jurang. Astaga! Chanyeol merasa sangat ngeri sekarang.

'Apa salah Kyungsoo,Tuhan? Dia hanya melempar bola dan dihukum sebegitu kejamnya. Hikss'batin Chanyeol kembali menangis.

Sebenarnya kelas macam apa sih XI-B itu? Kenapa murid-murid aneh ada dikelas itu. Dimulai dari Lay sang pencinta kegelapan. Kris preman sekolah. Lalu sekarang Oh Sehun... Tunggu, apa Tao juga termasuk aneh?

Chanyeol meratapi nasib sial Kyungsoo. Dan sungguh ini kebetulan yang sangat ajaib karena sebuah lagu ballad sedang diputar oleh klub broadcast. Lagu yang benar-benar menggambarkan tentang kesuraman, kematian dan keputus asaan menggema dikantin sekolah itu, membuat Chanyeol gusar sendiri.

"Ya! Kenapa juga Suho memutar lagu putus asa begini!"

.

.

.

Tao memandang langit biru yang terlihat cerah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali bolos setelah ini. Rasa malasnya hari ini terasa digandakan berkali lipat.

Tao mengambil ponselnya yang terselip disaku. Membuka sebuah foto yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi objeck lamunan Tao.

Foto Liu, adiknya yang sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

**-Flashback-**

"Gege..."Liu cemberut ketika mendapati kakaknya sedang membaca buku sambil tiduran diranjangnya.

"Hmmm..."

"Kau menyembunyikan boneka ku lagikan?"gerutunya sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Tao agar terguling dari tempat tidur. Tao masih tampak asyik dngan bukunya, meski bibirnya kini terukir senyum tipis melihat kekesalah adiknya.

"Gee, kembalikan..."rengeknya.

"Shirooo..."

"Geee!"

Begitulah rutinitas yang ada dikediaman Huang. Selalu tampak ramai dengan dua kakak-beradik yang selalu saling mengerjai. Dan itulah yang membuat rumah itu terasa berwarna. Canda dan tawa selalu menghiasi rumah itu.

Hingga Tao mulai mempersiapkan ujian untuk kelulusannya. Namja bermata panda itu mulai tak punya waktu banyak dirumahnya, karena dari pagi hingga malam siswa-siswa terakhir akan ada disekolah untuk belajar.

Liu menghela nafasnya bosan karena tak ada lagi yang mengerjainya. Meski Tao sering membuatnya kesal, tapi dia sangat merindukan kejahilan kakaknya itu. Liu menjadi kesepian.

"Tao gege jahat..." gumamnya sambil mencoret-coret buku tugasnya. Yeoja itu membaringkan kepalanya dimeja belajar, menatap jendela kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka. Gerimis.

Liu segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil jaket yang tergantung didekatnya. Segera pergi setelah menyambar dua buah payung dengan cepat.

Meninggalkan buku tugasnya yang terbuka diatas meja belajarnya. Buku yang terisi kata-kata kerinduannya akan kejahilan Tao.

Mengabaikan perintah ibunya agar tetap dikamar karena hujan semakin deras. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar ingin menjemput Tao saat ini.

.

"Aku pulang... Issh, dingin sekali" ucap Tao sambil menggosok-gosokan tangannya kedinginan. Ibu Tao pun muncul dengan dua buah handuk ditangannya.

"Loh? Liu mana?" tanyanya sambil menatap Tao yang sedang menggusak rambutnya dengan handuk yang diberikna ibunya. Gerakan Tao terhenti lalu menatap ibunya bingung.

"Liu tadi menjemputmu, apa tidak bertemu dengannya? Kemana anak ini..." tanya ibunya khawatir. "Aishh, anak itu" Tao segera membuang anduknya sembarangan lalu berlari menerobos hujan mencari adiknya. Apa yang dipikirkan Liu? Dia perempuan dan berani sekali hujan-hujanan malam-malam begini.

Tao memandang kosong beberapa orang yang terlihat disebuah perempatan jalan didekat rumahnya. Sebuah Truk nampak rusak dengan menabrak pohon yang ada disisi jalan.

Samar-samar Tao bisa mendengar sirine ambulance menjauhi tempat kejadian itu. Tao mencoba menengok kerumunan yang mulai bubar itu, karena korbannya sudah dibawa ambulance.

"Kasian gadis itu.. padahal masih muda" terdengar ocehan seorang ibu-ibu yang ada disamping Tao. Tao memandang kosong darah yang masih berceceran dijalan, Tao merasa sesuatu menyergap nafasnya.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kenangan menyakitkan. Tepat dibawah guyuran hujan, Tao mendapatkan telepon dari ibunya. Ibunya yang menangis meraung-raung dan membuat Tao lumpuh seketika.

'_Liu.. Liu kecelakaan. Hikss...Tao-ah! Liu..liuu...Huuhuuu..."_

Semua terdengar bagaikan petir bagi Tao. Mendengar kematian adiknya yang begitu tragis dari ibunya.

_**End Flashback_**

.

"Cantik sekali" gumam seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disamping Tao. Tao menoleh cepat lalu segera menyembunyikan ponselnya disakunya lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang Tao yang kini membuang wajahnya dari Kyungsoo..

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao terdiam sebentar. Hampir saja dia akan pergi, Kyungsoo segera menahan tangannya.

"Mari kita bicara..." kata Kyungsoo serius. Tao mendengus lalu kembali duduk. Sejenak hening mendominasi, hanya terdengar suara pohon yang saling bergesekan disana.

"Yeoja tadi siapa namanya?" tanya Kyungsoo basa-basi.

"Huang Zi Liu" jawab Tao malas-malasan.

"Adikmu cantik"

"Melihatmu membuatku ingat tentang kesakitan masa laluku" gumam Tao pelan.

"Mianhae..." lirih Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Tao. Tao menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu yang kemarin itu bukan kerjaan mu. Tapi entah bagaimana Chanyeol sudah mencurigaimu lebih dahulu. Yah, Chanyeol kadang memang berlebihan seperti itu jika ..."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti" potong Tao sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi hatiku berkata itu bukan Tao. Kau memang jahil tapi kau orang baik. Aku percaya itu" jelas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Sejenak Tao terpaku menatap Kyungsoo. Menatap wajah yang sangat mirip dengan adiknya itu dalam-dalam. Sejenak dia teringat wajah Liu yang tersenyum polos.

'_Aku percaya gege. Kembalilah jadi gegeku yang jahil...'_

Sebuah kalimat yang tersusun rapi dibuku tugas Liu. Tulisan terakhir Liu untuk Tao.

Tao terkekeh sambil menunduk. Menyadari matanya kini mulai basah karena air matanya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan segera memeluk Tao dari samping.

"Maaf, melampiaskan semuanya padamu Kyungsoo" lirihnya. Sumpah demi apapun. Kyungsoo tak pernah melihat Tao selemah ini. Selama ini Tao selalu terlihat kuat dan tegar. Bahkan tak ada satupun yang menyangka pribadi Tao yang kasar ini begitu terluka dengan kepergian adiknya itu.

"Aku begitu hancur ketika tahu Liu meninggal. Setiap hari aku mengurung diriku dikamar. Ibuku bahkan selalu menangis jika melihatku saat itu. Aku berpikir keras apa yang kulakukan saat ini? Semua terasa kosong. Aku mencoba belajar lagi, namun berakhir dengan bukuku yang basah karena air mata. Aku mencoba sekolah, namun seketika kakiku terasa lumpuh dan kaku ketika mencoba berdiri. Aku bahkan tak mau ikut ujian akhir karena aku terus-terusan menangis"gumam Tao sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Teman-temanku menjengukku silih berganti. Menyemangatiku dengan kata-kata manis. Namun semuanya begitu kosong untukku. Bahkan Jongin yang ketika itu adalah sunbaeku menjengukku, aku tak merasakan apapun" Tao mulai tenang. Kini Tao menatap langit dengan pandangan semu.

"Hingga akhirnya seorang teman mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Liu. Kau tau Chen? Dia teman sekelasku waktu itu" Jelas Tao. Kyungsoo masih tetap terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Tao.

"Dengan tekat ingin membayar semua keingin Liu, aku pun berusaha keras untuk masuk disekolah yang sama denganmu. Aku selalu berpikir, Kau adalah orang diciptakan untuk menggantikan posisi Liu. Dan itulah aku selalu membullymu, Membully dengan caraku membully Liu dulu. Aku seperti tidak terbebani dengan kata-kata dicatatan Liu yang terakhir tentang kejahilanku yang mulai hilang. Dengan membullymu aku pun mendapatkan kekuatan baru. Aku merasa Liu akan senang karena aku kembali menjadi Gegenya yang jahil"

"Tao-ah, aku bukan Liu" kata Kyungsoo. Tao tercekat, Benar. Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo. Dan tidak seharusnya dia menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai pelampiasannya terhadap Liu.

"Tapi jika itu mengurangi bebanmu, aku tentu akan lebih senang" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus. Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Si bodoh Chanyeol itu begitu lengket padamu" ujar Tao sambil tertawa kecil. Kyungsoo merengut sebal.

"Tolong jangan bawa-bawa Si Liar itu" protes Kyungsoo datar. Tao tertawa lepas lalu berdiri meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, dia minta maaf tentang kemarin"kata Kyungsoo sambil ikut berdiri. Tao mendelik.

"Bahkan si Bodoh itu tidak bisa meminta maafnya sendiri. Astaga, kau bukan pengasuhnya Kyung. Aku heran kenapa kau tahan sih dengan orang macam Chanyeol, memangnya kau tidak ketularan bodohnya begitu?" oceh Tao sambil cemberut.

"Si bodoh itu sahabatku, jadi aku bisa apa?" jawab Kyungsoo sembari tertawa kecil.

"Kau sama bodohnya dengan sahabatmu, kau tahu?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, Tao sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa.

"Ayo kita ketempat Liu setelah ini" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hah?"

"kita teman kan?^^"

"Terseraah -_-"

.

.

.

Baekhyun memandang kagum pada semua coklat dan hadiah yang bertumpuk didepannya. Namja imut itu tertawa kecil saat semua mata memandang iri pada Baekhyun.

Ini adalah hari lahirnya dan fansnya memberikan begitu banyak hadiah padanya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak begitu terkejut karena ini sudah terjadi setiap tahun.

Matanya memandang polos kearah Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki kantin itu bersama Tao. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa nampan makan siang.

Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo yang bahkan tak melihatnya dari tadi. Saat Kyungsoo melewati mejanya maka Baekhyun segera menjagal Kyungsoo dengan kakinya. Kyungsoo memekik saat dia merasakan sesuatu menghalangi kakinya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Mata Baekhyun berkilat senang ketika Kyungsoo terjerembab dengan makan siang yang berhamburan dimana-mana.

Tao membuka mulutnya kaget.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Tao sambil membantu Kyungsoo. Beberapa siswa dikantin nampak tertawa dengan keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Seragam sekolahnya sangat kacau sekarang.

"Gwaenchana?" panik Tao sambil membersihkan seragam Kyungsoo dari nasi yang menempel. Kyungsoo terduduk sambil meringis memegang lututnya. Terlihat warna merah merembes dari sana.

Tao segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang pura-pura terkejut. Baekhyun hanya memandang tatapan tajam Tao dengan polosnya.

"Mianhae Sunbae. Aku tak melihatmu" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menumpukan dagunya sok perhatian. Kyungsoo berdiri dengan dibantu Tao.

"Ya! Sebenarnya apa maumu hah anak kecil?!" bentak Tao keras. Baekhyun cemberut lalu memasang wajah terluka. Memancing fansnya yang sedari tadi ada disekitarnya merengsek maju kearah Tao.

Tao mendesis sambil memandang pada fans-fans Baekhyun yang menatapnya tidak suka. Tao hampir saja memukkul salah satu fans Baekhyun jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memeganginya.

"Tao, Sudah. Aku tidak apa, lagipula Baekhyun juga sudah minta maaf"bela Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan celananya. Tao menggeram marah, dia bersumpah suatu hari nanti akan memukul salah satu dari mereka.

"Berterima kasihlah kalian karena tak harus melawan master martial art!"Ancam Tao pada salah seorang fans Baekhyun tadi. Dengan hati-hati Tao memapah Kyungsoo keluar dari kantin.

Baekhyun mengambil sepotong coklat yang ada tumpukan itu. Lalu menggigitnya sambil tersenyum imut.

.

.

.

"Hanya lecet sedikit. Tidak apa..."ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kyungsoo kini duduk diatas tempat tidur di Ruang kesehatan sekolahnya. Balas tersenyum pada dokter sekolahnya yang masih muda itu. Tao merengut hebat sambil menatap luka yang ada dilutut Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya kau biarkan saja aku mematahkan hidungnya" desisnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar kata-kata kejam Tao.

"Tolong jangan menambah pekerjaanku, haksaeng" sahut Siwon yang sedang mengambil sebuah minuman kemasan lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Tao tertawa aneh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mianhamida... habisnya mereka menyebalkan sekali, Saemnim" adu Tao. Siwon terkekeh kecil.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang" ujar Siwon sambil menunjuk Tao. Tao melotot.

"Benarkah? Kurasa dia pasti sangat baik. hehehe"

"Tidak juga. Dia sama kasarnya dengamu kok" Jawab Siwon berhasil membuat wajah Tao datar. Kyungsoo terbahak mendengar kata-kata Siwon. Tao mengumpat dalam hati kenapa ada begitu banyak iblis berwajah sempurna sih disekolah ini.

Dan percakapan itu segera terpotong dengan suara pintu yang dibuka kasar. Dan segeralah nampak tubuh jangkung dengan wajah sangar dan nafas ngos-ngosan disana. Memandang kaku pada Kyungsoo yang terduduk diranjang.

Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, Chanyeol segera menerjang Kyungsoo hingga namja mungil itu terjatuh dan tertindih tubuh Chanyeol. Bahkan Tao yang ada disamping Kyungsoo sampai terpelanting karena Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat.

Siwon menganga melihat adegan yang menjurus ke 17+ itu terjadi didepannya. Dan sebuah sepatu bersol tebal pun melayang mulus kekepala Chanyeol.

"Yadong!" desis Xiumin didepan pintu dengan hanya memakai sebelah sepatu, karena yang satunya berhasil mendarat dikepala Chanyeol. Chen segera menarik kerah belakang Chanyeol seperti menenteng seekor kucing, membawanya menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Maniak ini harus diamankan" gumam Chen datar. Tao mengelus kepalanya yang terantuk meja karena Chanyeol tadi sambil mengumpat kecil.

"Lihat! Kutinggal sebentar saja kau sudah masuk ruang kesehatan! Bagaimana kalau aku tinggal seharian, mungkin kau msuk UGD ha!" pekik Chanyeol sambil meronta-ronta. Kyungsoo hanya menatap malas raksasa itu sambil begumam 'berisik'.

"Kau tidak apa? Terjatuh sendiri atau apa heoh?" tanya Xiumin sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Seseor – ukhh!" Tao memekik saat merasakan bagian belakangnya dicubit Kyungsoo keras. Maaf tapi itu tepatnya bokongnya. Tao menatap Kyungsoo dengan aneh. Ya Tuhan, apa dia dilecehkan tadi?

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak memperhatikan jalan tadi" bohong Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar. Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya ragu, lalu melirik Tao yang hanya dibalas cengiran aneh.

"Ok, baiklaah. Lain kali hati-hati" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong... kalian ehhmm... terlihat aneh" gumam Xiumin tidak yakin. Kyungsoo dan Tao berpandangan lalu meringis.

"Sudah waktunya kekelas. Kembalilah kekelas kalian..." ujar Siwon yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan aneh murid-muridnya.

"Saemnim, aku disini saja ya? Seragamku kotor aku tidak mau kekelas seperti ini"sahut Kyungsoo sambil merengut.

"Aaah, begitukah? Ya kurasa sih tidak apa..." jawab Siwon seadanya.

"Istirahat saja. Nanti Chen akan menyalinkan catatan hari ini untukmu" ujar Xiumin sambil beranjak berdiri. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menjualku dengan wajah polos begitu" desis Chen sambil menoyor kepala Xiumin.

"Tolong hanya ingat aku dan lupakan bakpao yang tadi bicara. Galke..."kata Chen lagi lalu segera keluar dari sana diikuti Xiumin dan Tao.

"Saemnim tolong jaga Kyungsoo. Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh pada bocah ini. Dia masih polos" ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku bukan pedofil-_-" jawab Siwon swetdrop. Dan Chen pun kembali kedalam untuk menarik Chanyeol keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu sambil membungkuk hormat pada Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh setelah keempat orang itu pergi.

"Aku tutup tirainya. Istirahat saja didalam ne..."ujar Siwon sambil menarik tirai putih yang mengelilingi ranjang itu.

.

.

.

Ke empat namja itu kini sudah ada dikoridor yang mulai sepi. Mereka berjalan beriringan diselingi obrolan ringan Chen dan Xiumin. Chanyeol masih mengikuti ketiga hoobaenya itu karena memang kelasnnya lebih jauh.

Xiumin dan Chen segera memasuki kelasnya, meninggalkan Tao dan Chanyeol diambang pintu. Baru saja Tao ingin masuk, tangannya segera ditahan Chanyeol.

Tao memandang bingung Chanyeol yang berwajah serius. Jujur saja dia sangat tidak biasa melihat Ekspresi Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Wajah bodohnya lebih baik.

"Aku..." Chanyeol memegang tengkuknya tidak enak. Tao mendelik lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu kelas. Menunggu kalimat dari Chanyeol

"Minta maaf" lanjutnya pelan. Tao tersenyum tipis.

"Itu saja?" balas Tao sambil terkikik. Chanyeol menggeram sebal. Tidak tahu kah dia sedang bersusah payah menurunkan harga dirinya sekarang.

"Baiklaah, aku salah menuduhmu kemarin. Kau tahu, aku emosi melihat Kyungsoo dijahati"jelasnya.

" . Kau sudah bisa berpikir rupanya" Tao tertawa lepas. Chanyeol ikut-ikutan tertawa sampai tiba-tiba ekspresi Tao berubah datar.

"Ck, Kenapa aku tertawa dengamu? Aissh... ini sudah tidak masuk akal..." desis Tao sambil memandang kejam kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdecak jengkel.

"Antagonisnya kambuh lagi" lirih Chanyeol sambil menjauh dari Tao.

"Tolong jangan berwajah serius lagi. Kau benar-benar buruk!" teriak Tao sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kelasnya.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Namja mungil itu masih berbaring diranjang ruang kesehatan.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat dekat. Namun Kyungsoo tak dapat mengetahui orang itu, karena tirai yang menutupi sekitar ranjangnya sekarang. Mungkin orang itu adalah salah satu siswa yang sakit karena detik berikutnya terdengar deritan ranjang yang diduduki seseorang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu lelah" Suara Siwon terdengar khawatir. Kyungsoo memiringkan tubuhnya kearah asal suara itu.

"Kau telah membuang obat-obatmu kemarin? Dan sekarang kau drop. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau mau mati konyol?" ujar Siwon lagi. Kali ini nada suaranya agak meninggi.

Kyungsoo menganga kaget. Jadi siswa ini sedang sakit parah sekarang.

"Aku lelah, saemnim" lirihnya pelan namun masih terdengar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyit. Dia Lelah? Lelah kenapa? Apa maksudnya dia bosan hidup atau memang benar-benar lelah dalam artian sebenarnya.

"Haruskah kubuatkan surat ijinmu sekarang? aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit"

Sejenak ruangan itu hening. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, entah mengapa dia agak sedikit khawatir pada siswa yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Huftt... Baiklaah, sepertinya keadaanmu juga mulai membaik. Aku akan berjaga disini, istirahatlah" Kyungsoo dapat menebak siswa itu sepertinya menolak untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Terdengar lagi langkah yang menjauh, kemudian suara kursi bergeser. Sepertinya Siwon kembali duduk dimeja besarnya disudut ruangan.

Kyungsoo merasa sangat penasaran pada siswa yang terhalang tirai ini. Siapa dia? Kelas berapa? Apa penyakitnya? Semuanya terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menyibak tirai yang menghalanginya, namun diurungkannya mengingat siswa ini sedang drop dan butuh istirahat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu kembali keposisinya.

Mungkin bukan saatnya dia tahu siapa siswa yang sedang sakit parah itu.

TBC

Holaaaa...

Apakah telat? #ditimpuk Eheehee... tugas kuliah merajalela sodara-sodara...

Kalo boleh jujur gue mulai kehilangan mood nulis lagi niiih. Duuh, balik kaya dulu lagi. Takutnya ini ga selese juga... Moody banget dah pokoknya.

Tolong beri semangat. Biar moodnya balik lagi.

#ngelantur...

Ga ada preview next chapt yaah... lagi buuntu... #cekeeek

**Thanks To:**

**ArraHyeri****, dididin, ****KS-shipperaddict****, nobidokaita, ****Des Parfaits****, ****andini taoris****, ****yamanaka aya****, ****OhSooYeol****, nicha, ****deerpop****, ****akit02****, ****akit02****, ****Effie0420****, ****Jung Eunhee****, ****Drabble Wookie****, ****dyohyo****, tuti handayani, ****LevesqueXavier****, ****kadislove****, WulannS, ****Youngieee****, mimikro, ****LeeYeon****, ****byunpopof****, ****chindrella cindy****, adkja, ****megajewels2312****, ****hyundwi****, And Guest.**

**Review lagii yaa... :***


End file.
